Undying Love
by AesSedia
Summary: Christine realizes that the kiss she shares with the Phantom down in his lair is more than just that. She wants to start a life with him, will it be easy? EC for sure! Rated M for later chapters...Chap 24 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I've been a huge fan of the Phantom of the Opera since I was a little kid, and like most of you wanted to see Christine stay with the Phantom. This Phantom is different than most, but is based off of Gerald Butler (he is sexy isn't he?) :D. In my head I am using the cast from the 2004 movie, but go ahead and imagine any one you wish!  Enjoy**

**-AesSedia**

_  
"Pitiful Creature of darkness… what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you… you are not alone!"_

Christine Daae sang these last words before kissing her angel of music. The man who had taught her everything she knew about passion, everything about singing. Her anger toward this man faded as his lips connected with hers, kissing her gently and lovingly. All of her emotions poured into this one kiss leaving her breathless afterward. She gazed into his eyes, trying to read his emotion and brought her lips to his in another passionate kiss. She knew that she could never hate this man as she had just stated, she knew she was beginning to fall in love with him... or maybe she had always been in love with him.

She tore away from the kiss and starred into the expressionless face of her Angel. He seemed suddenly upset and bowed his head, tears flowing freely.

"No, no please Angel do not cry for me" she said while caressing the marred sign of his face.

"Christine!"

Christine turned at the sound of her name, Raoul, her child hood sweet heart and now fiancée. The shocked looked on Raoul's face told her he had seen the passion in her kisses.

_Track down this murderer, he must be found!_

Christine cringed at the sound of the nearing mob; she needed to make a decision… and quick.

"Christine! What are you doing? Help release me so we may destroy this monster together!" Raoul's plea's sounded in her ear as she observed her surroundings

She suddenly realized she was alone, where had her Angel gone?

She looked toward the shore of his home and saw he was heading back into the area that contained his swan bed. She hurriedly ran after him, ignoring Raoul's shouts.

She approached her Angel; he was sitting on the swan bed placing his porcelain white half- mask in its proper place. He finally spoke, the first since telling her to make a decision

"You should leave, the mob is nearing"

"I'm going with you" she told him, almost not believing her own words.

He looked up at her, doubt in his eyes

"There is no need for that, your Vicomte waits"

"If you haven't noticed, I believe my Vicomte only waits to be untied" she said while glancing in the direction of the gate that Raoul was still currently tied to.

He arched an eyebrow at her, amusement apparent in his face.

"Do you wish to leave with me?" he asked while gathering his few possessions together.

She did not hesitate "Yes".

"Then let us go, I am surely not in any mood to be attacked by a mob" He took her hand and looked at her closely "Especially in the state of shock I am in, I think I would fair horribly".

She smiled at the amusement in his voice, perhaps deliria, either way she enjoyed the lighter side of the Phantom.

He reached for a candle stick and neared a covered mirror; he stopped once again and looked at her, the doubt once again in his eyes.

"Is this what you want Christine?" he asked, fear and a sense of longing flashing painfully in his emerald eyes.

"Angel…" she began but was interrupted

"Erik"

"What?" she asked, confusion cut into the fine lines of her delicate features

He sighed.

"Erik… it is my name" he said hesitantly.

She smiled and suddenly felt very connected to him. Her mysterious angel had shared his name with her.

"Yes Erik, I am ready"

He nodded and turned toward the mirror, both ignoring the outrageous Raoul who was still tied against the fence. The mob neared and Christine felt a sense of fear as Erik broke the glass mirror, revealing a hidden passage. She was leaving all she knew to be with a man. Not just a man though this man was the infamous Phantom of the Opera... and, she smiled as she thought to herself, this man was Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you for your reviews, I hope the story progresses well... I have so many ideas and they just keep spilling out. I have a general direction in where this story is going. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-AesSedia**

Christine took Erik's hand as he led her through the dark tunnel, drawing the curtain behind him and leaving them in an eerie darkness. Christine observed her surroundings; the walls were covered in wet dew and seemed to be worn in throughout the years. Fear suddenly took over Christine as the possibility of being lost inside these unending tunnels. Erik felt her tense and turned to look at her; she had tears in her eyes and was shaking slightly.

"Christine?" he asked in a gentle tone.

She looked up at him, hoping to find the answer to calm her nerves in his eyes. Her angel had always been able to comfort her, even in the worst of situations.

"We are still close to my lair if you wish to return" he told her quietly, his head bowed.

Christine moved closer to Erik.

"I have made my decision, but I am sorry if I seem freighted… are you sure you know your way about in here?" she asked him meekly.

Erik observed the beautiful woman in front of him, still surprised by the fact that she would want to spend her life with him. Had fear of the dark been the only reason she was afraid? He reprimanded himself for thinking so wildly, certainly if she did not wish to accompany him, he would be alone in this tunnel.

"Christine I have gone through these tunnels numerous times throughout the years, you have nothing to fear _Mon amour._"

He took her hand again, this time giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Come, walk by my side, I do not wish for you to be freighted again". He told her while gently pulling her toward his side.

Christine walked by his side through a series of tunnels. She wondered what had happened to the mad man earlier, he had seemed so frantic then. Was she making the right decision? Or was it only the madness of a man who loved her so deeply that only he could know? Christine knew she was making the right decision, yes she did love Raoul, but in his kisses she found the love of a child hood sweetheart. Leaving Raoul meant leaving a life of normalcy, but is that what she wanted? She looked toward the ceiling of the dark tunnel wondering how far she was from the Opera house. Oh the opera house, she thought sadly as she knew it was burning to the ground. Her home was in the opera house and now it was gone. She looked to her left at the man she was walking next to. His half mask breaking through the blackness. He, her mysterious angel had helped make her home in the opera house. Although she loved the opera, she was glad she was leaving for a while. The last week had been stressful; she had been the Prima Donna and had taken Carlotta's place, Raoul had come and confessed his love for her and then her Phantom, he had fought for her and gone through many hardships to win over her love. She smiled, and he had.

Erik stopped suddenly and looked at Christine. She could tell through the darkness that he was smiling.

"This tunnel will take us up to the ground floor, from there we shall meet and old…" he stopped as he searched for the right word. Nadir was not always considered a friend; mostly he was considered a pain in ones rear end. He continued "and old acquaintance of mine".

Christine looked flabbergasted, the Phantom…. Having friends? She never knew he had ventured out of the Opera house, nether less made any friends. He led her through the remainder of the tunnel and up a short flight of stairs. The reached the ground level in a part of town Christine did not know existed. She suddenly felt nervous, as the peering eyes of unknown individuals looked at her. Erik felt her tension and brought her closer. Christine, still feeling scared moved even closer to Erik and rested her head on his chest. Erik froze; no one had ever embraced him. Not knowing what he should do, Erik stood there for a minute before wrapping his arms around her.

Christine smiled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her, he suddenly was the one who was tense and she chuckled quietly to herself. Erik looked down at her, obviously confused at having someone laugh in such a situation. He was about to ask her what she found funny when he heard his name.

"Erik!"

Erik cringed, only Nadir would yell the name of a man out loud who was a wanton murderer. He turned to see his tan acquaintance steering a carriage into the vicinity that Christine and Erik had occupied.

Nadir dismounted his place on the coach's bench and ran hurriedly and angrily toward Erik.

"Have you seen the Opera house?!" he asked rage filling his whole body

Erik stood there for a minute admiring his friend's attitude.

"No Nadir, I haven't" Erik responded, sarcasm thick in his voice.

A slight cough and a "Humph" caused both Erik and Nadir to turn at Christine. Instantly Nadir's face lit up.

"Now who's this beautiful young woman?" Nadir asked, taking Christine's hand in his own. Christine smiled, she was going to like this man.

"Christine Daae and a pleasure to meet you Monsieur…?"

"Khan, my dearest, Nadir Khan, Welcome at your service" he lay a kiss on Christine's hand.

"Khan, seriously!" Nadir was interrupted by Erik's most unwelcome tone.

Nadir turned and looked at his aggravated friend, a smile forming across the Persians mouth.

"Now what ever is the matter Erik?" the Persian asked him, loving the knowledge that he was irritating Erik.

Erik sighed and looked at Christine; he could tell she found amusement in Nadir.

"Christine don't listen to a word this man says, he's an absolute pain"

"But a good pain" Nadir replied, causing a laugh from Christine.

"But putting away my charm, Erik I've seen the opera house and I know it's your doing".

Erik looked into the distance where he could smoke tendrils lifting higher into the air

"Yes it was my doing, and that's why Christine and I have fled, could you take me to my home in the country?"

Nadir laughed "Haven't I always told you if you destroyed the opera I would help you?"

Erik looked to Christine; she had the most confused face.

"Yes well… destroying the opera may be one thing, I am glad you knew where to meet me." Erik said while turning back to Nadir.

"Well from the looks of that" he pointed in the direction of the opera "I figured today was the day that I would be meeting you, now come! Let us be off it is not a short ride to the manor, and I of all people would like to be there as soon as possible"

Erik frowned at Nadir, knowing he was taking amusement of the situation Erik was in. Erik turned to Christine "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Of course" she replied

Erik assisted her into the carriage and told her to get comfortable "it will be a long ride, I am going to talk with Nadir for a moment and then we will be off".

Christine nodded and sat back in the velvet seat. In the distance she could hear sirens, she assumed that the men would fought the fire would already be at the opera, she prayed it wasn't the men of the law. Erik climbed back into the carriage a moment later, and they started toward his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what can I say? I'm on a month Christmas break from college, and I am in the most boring town…. Gah… my parents just moved, so it's crazy. The good part is I have time to update  yay! I am glad you guys are enjoying. Reviews are welcome!**

The carriage stirred as Erik and Christine made their way to his manor. Erik had explained that the manor was about a days ride from Paris. She had been initially shocked at the distance, but soon accepted the fact that she was starting a new life. One she was very anxious about. She starred out the window to only be greeted with the blackness of the night. She was alone at the moment, as Erik told her he was going to sit with Nadir. He did owe him greatly for all he was doing, and felt somewhat responsible for making Nadir drive. They could have never escaped Paris with any ordinary driver; surely any other driver would have given the location of Miss. Daae. Christine slumped back in her chair; half hoping that Erik would return soon from his chat with Nadir. She wanted to ask him so many questions that she had never bothered to ask before. She looked down at the ring that still occupied her finger; did he really wish to marry her? She smiled; imagine Meg's reaction to Christine being married to the Phantom of the Opera! Christine chuckled and rested her head against the velvet seat. She began to drift off into a deep sleep, with Erik being the last thought before sleep fully claimed her.

Hours later, the carriage was stopped. Nadir insisted on "mother nature calling to him" and walked off into a secluded area of the road. Erik decided he would sit the rest of the journey with Christine; he had left her alone for quite sometime. He opened the door and smiled at the sight he saw. She was curled up in a ball, huddled against the door. He then frowned at himself for letting her sleep in such little of clothing. It was getting colder by the minute and she was still wearing the wedding dress from earlier. The same weddings dress that she worn when she had stepped into the icy waters to kiss him. He assumed the lower portion of her dress had made her cold. He turned at the sound of his name and informed Nadir he was going to ride with Christine for a while. Nadir nodded and climbed onto the driver's bench. Erik climbed in across from Christine, his eyes never leaving her delicate face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here sitting across from him was his angel of music. He loved her beyond words would do anything for her. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have let her go. Let her leave with the Vicomte, but she had stopped him. Christine Daae had stopped the Phantom and proclaimed she wanted to stay with him, be part of his world and of his music. He closed his eyes and he remembered their performance together. He had never been more aroused both sexually and aroused in his music. She had fit the part of Anita perfectly. No one who had seen their performance could be able to deny the passion that flowed through them both. He had known then that she had feelings for him; he assumed though that she would never go through with her feelings. He did not know what he was going to do, he had never had a woman enter his life like Christine had. She had seen him for what he was and accepted him. He frowned slightly, would he able to allow her to grow close to him? He was so afraid of loosing her. Christine stirred lightly and whispered his name.

Erik felt his heart tighten as he heard her soft whisper. She was dreaming of him, and hopefully for his sake it was a good dream. He watched her for a few moments, and she finally opened her eyes. She smiled lightly at him and he quickly diverted his attention to out the window. He didn't want her to know he had been starring at her. Christine smiled; she had noticed and moved to sit by his side. He looked away from the window as she came and sat by his side. Without words she moved his arms and buried herself into the warmness of his chest. Once again Erik froze, but wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. Moments later she was sound asleep. Erik did not know how to respond, but unconsciously she moved her body until her head was resting in his lap. Her body sprawled across the rest of the seat. Erik had one arm next to her head and the other running along the length of her back. He ran his hand lightly through her hair and smiled when she murmured something in her sleep. This was not going to be easy he thought to himself, this woman had such a control on him. Erik leaned back against the seat feeling suddenly tired. He closed his eyes wondering how he had ever become so lucky.

A sudden jolt woke Erik from his sleep. The carriage had stopped. He looked down and felt panic strike him and he noticed Christine was not where she had been earlier. He surveyed the carriage quickly and noticed she was no where inside. He opened the door quickly and saw they were at his manor house. Up head he saw Nadir walking with a very talkative Christine. At the sound of the carriage door opening, both Nadir and Christine turned around.

"Erik!" Christine's happy voice filled the air as she walked toward him.

Erik caught his breath, he had been so worried that Christine was missing… and now she was standing in front of him, talking more than he had ever known her to. He was completely missing what she was saying but nodded in response to her last remark.

"Are you listening to me? She asked him, wondering how Erik had been ignoring her happy chatter.

He looked down at the ground, looking for a way out "Look Nadir comes" he said while walking toward his friend.

"Nadir" Erik started

Nadir had a grim smile on his face, "A bit worried about the lady were we?"

Erik had to control his anger "I have a Punjab lasso with me" he threatened to the delight of the Persian.

"Oh come now Erik, I was just showing her the reins, you went and fell asleep on her".

Erik groaned and turned to Christine, she was admiring his manor.

"Come Christine, let get you situated and have one of the maids draw a hot bath for you".

Christine took Erik's arm and allowed him to lead her to the front of the manor. Walking inside she noticed the sheer beauty of the manor, the main entry way held a long and elegant stair case that led up to bedrooms. A busty maid with fading red hair came and curtsied. She introduced herself as Maryanne and was going to show Christine to her room. Christine looked to Erik, who returned a wry smile "Go on Christine, I shall see you later on". With that he turned and vanished into a corridor off to the left. Christine followed the maid up the stairs and into her bedroom. The room was beautiful, cherry wood bed frames, with a periwinkle bed spread. There was a vanity off to the side and a bureau. She walked further into the room over to the window. She had a view of the rose garden down below. She smiled, how like Erik to have a rose garden.

"I will begin to draw your bath madam" Maryanne curtsied as she left the room for the water.

Christine sat in the bed wondering what was going to happen now. She felt a shiver of excitement course through her body. Whatever awaited her, she would accept it with open arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I am putting more of a humor on Erik (if you haven't noticed) I'm glad how this story is progressing! Thank you again and enjoy!**

**-AesSedia**

Christine walked around the room, taking in the sights. She couldn't believe this was all happening so fast! She thought back to the kiss she had shared with Erik only the day before. He had been so loving and gentle, and his kiss had blown her away. She knew in his kiss that she was meant for him. She walked the length of the room and turned when she heard someone open the door. She turned expecting it to be Maryanne with the bath, but no… Erik stood in the doorway, leaned against the door frame. Christine felt as her breath caught in her throat, she hadn't expected to see him again so soon. She watched as his eyes ran her length, taking in her body. She suddenly felt extremely exposed and shuffled her feet awkwardly. He crossed the room in two strides and stood in front of her.

"I thought you were going to speak to Nadir or attend to other matters" Christine murmured quietly, wondering what had possessed her to say that. She tilted her head as a stray curl fell upon across her face. Erik caught the curl and placed it behind her ear. The shear contact with him made Christine feel weak in the knees.

"Now why would I attend business at this time?" he asked thoughtfully.

Christine frowned, he was enjoying this.

"Nadir… or" she began; she had no idea where her conversation was taking her. Erik looked down at her, a smile forming on his face.

"Or?" he asked her in a slightly mocking tone.

Christine fumbled with her thoughts at the amusement of Erik. She smiled as he chuckled. She had no idea the workings of this man; he had always come to her as her mysterious angel, seducing her with his song and voice. She found the light hearted Erik was just as seducing.

Erik suddenly bent his head and spoke softly into her ear, his warm breath tickled her.

"Tell me Christine" he began, his arm slowly slipping around her waist. She had a brief flash back to the time he had sung to her in his lair.

He was about to finish his sentence when a small knock was at the door. A very embarrassed Maryanne poked her head through the door, obviously in shock to see the master of the house in such a position.

"My lady, your bath is drawn…" she began, not wanting to impose. Christine broke free from Erik's grasp and thanked Maryanne.

"I shall be there in a moment's time" she said to the flustered maid, who slipped out as soon as she was given proper instruction.

She turned to Erik who had begun to walk out of the room, apparently annoyed at being interrupted. She ran and grasped his arm, he turned at her request. She once again was at a loss for words. She had wanted to tell him just how much he meant to her, when he ran his hand lovingly through her hair.

His husky voice filled the room "I shall see you soon" he told her and disappeared out the door.

Erik walked down the stairs, damn that minx! She had such a control on him… and he easily fell into it. He had wanted to tell her know just how much it meant to him that she was here in his home, but had been interrupted. A thought ran through his mind of scaring the maid off so there would be no interruptions in the future, but quickly decided that was not the best of ideas. He had Christine in _his_ home… and he had no idea what to do. He descended another flight of stairs and opened a door that was hidden in a corner. He welcomed the sight of his music room; it had been to long since he had sat down and had the music overcome him. The maids and other servants were forbidden from this room, fearing they would ruin his work. He sat as his piano bench, his hand picking up their well known positions. He closed his eyes as his hands danced along the keys, forming a sound that was like no other.

Christine was feeling quite refreshed, after a Lavender scented bath, she had walked into her room, remembering the fact that she had no clothes. Maryanne had walked in moments later to see Christine only clad in her Chemise, and had informed her that the master of the house had sent Nadir to fetch gowns earlier that day for her. Christine at first seemed flabbergasted that Nadir of all people had picked out her gowns, but now wearing an emerald green gown, she was delighted at the Persians taste. Nerves filled Christine as she new dinner was approaching, hoping that Erik would decide to join her. Maryanne called on her moments later, telling her to proceed to the dining area. As she followed Maryanne down the stairs, she took in the sights. She passed many rooms that looked like they had been unoccupied for quite some time and noticed that Erik had many various types of art among his walls. Nearing the dining table, she found a single rose lay across her plate. Maryanne pointed it out explaining Erik would not be joining her for dinner tonight.

"He's in that room of his he is, conducting the Lord knows what" Maryanne explained to her. Christine felt a wave of disappointment flood through her.

"The Master did extend an invitation for you to join him in his study later" the maid said, watching as a smile lit up Christine's face. "And you will not be dining alone" the maid finished "Some eccentric Persian man said he would be joining you, I'm assuming he is a friend of the masters".

"Yes" Christine replied, "He is a dear friend to Erik" _Although he may not always think so._

Christine was seated and joined by Nadir moments later.

"Christine!" Nadir shouted. Nadir always had the tendency to be louder than most. "Don't you look ravishing!" he smiled at her and kissed her palm.

"Thank you Nadir" Christine replied sweetly, "Oh and thank for the clothes, they are all quite lovely"

With that Nadir closed his mouth and looked slightly embarrassed, "Well let it never be said that I do not have exquisite taste" With that he eyed the nearby Maryanne, causing a blush from the busty maid. Christine chuckled lightly and anxiously awaited the end of the meal. She was more than ready to see Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine starred at the door that would lead her into Erik's music room. She fidgeted with her dress for the millionth time while letting out a sigh. Why was she nervous? She had followed this man down into an unknown world, now she was having problems entering a music room? She went to knock on the door when she felt someone slide their arm around her waist. She let out a small squeak, and turned to see an amused Erik.

"You surprised me" she told him, while holding a hand to her heart.

"Yes well, you surprised me, I was coming to escort you to this room and discovered you were missing" he ran a finger down her jaw line "I thought you had decided not to see me".

Christine looked at him; she could tell he still doubted this whole situation. How long was it going to take for him to realize she came here for his love?

"No, I just wanted to see you as soon as possible". Christine felt herself blush slightly, embarrassing herself slightly with her choice of wording.

Erik reached between them and took her hand "But of course" he said in a low whisper, and proceeded to lead her into the music room.

Christine marveled at the sight before her, this music room was much alike his original one below the opera house. She sighed, well perhaps still like the one below the opera house. She had feared the worst for his lair when she heard the approaching mob. He released her hand and found his way to his piano bench, his fingers finding a nameless tune. She starred at him for a long moment, he was truly a genius. He closed his eyes to the tune he was playing, the chords becoming stronger.

_In all your fantasies, you always knew…_

Her senses awakened at Erik's singing, she remembered this song. On her shaman journey down to the catacombs of the opera, she had sung this song. The song had haunted her mind at night, causing her thoughts to always be filled with her mysterious phantom. She shivered in pleasure at the thought of him in her thoughts.

_That man and mystery…_

Christine came in at her cue "_Were both in you_" she sang to him.

"_And in this labyrinth were night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here inside your mind…" _

They both sang together, their voices mingling in passion and rapture; he turned to Christine with a hungry passion in his eyes.

"Christine" he turned to her, and covered this distance between them in less than two strides.

She didn't have a moment to reply when she Erik's lips crashed on hers, she gasped in pleasure into his eager mouth. Never had she felt so invigorated! She moaned as she felt him pull her closer to him, his desire building with each kiss he delivered. His tongue ravished hers, as both fell into new sensations. He backed her into the nearby wall, allowing him easier access to the rest of her body. Her hands ran wildly down his length, wanting more than she could handle of him. He slammed a hand into the wall next to her head, causing a surprised gasp from Christine. He moaned into her mouth, he wanted her so badly, but they were both very inexperienced. He broke away from her kiss, leaving her breathless.

She had a look of disappointment on her face that Erik interrupted as a look of disgust. He backed away from her, turning his face from her, his half mask glinting menacingly in the light.

"Christine, this face still holds horror for you" he told her while taking a hold of the mask. He tore the mask off and looked at her "Does it frighten you!" he yelled, pain racing through his tone.

Christine signed inwardly, why would he never understand? She slowly approached him, her hand rising to meet his face. Erik winced; she would now show him how much she truly hated his marred face. Her next action surprised Erik; she ran her hand lovingly alongside his face.

"Erik I do not fear you, or your face" she said softly, "I only fear you do not trust me with this information" she leaned closer into his chest. He was silent for some time, taking in her words. He glanced down at her, she had her eyes closed. He smiled lightly, knowing she was exhausted. He picked her up gently into his arms; she instinctively buried herself closer into his chest. He walked across the room, grabbing his mask and replacing it into its proper position. Walking to the opposite end of his music room, he nudged an indent in the wall. The wall opened to reveal a hidden staircase that led to the every floor in the house. He walked lightly up the steps, being careful not to wake the precious cargo in his arms. He reached the floor with her room and stepped into the hall way. He made his way down to her room, receiving an odd look from an upstairs maid. Opening her door he walked the length of her room and laid her gently onto her bed. He covered her with her periwinkle bed spread, and stood. He watched her sleeping for a moment, thinking how he could be so incredibly lucky.

He bent his head low, kissing her softly upon her forehead. He had done this once before, in his lair when she had fainted at his life like replica of her.

_You alone can make my song take flight… help me make the music of the night…_ He sang softly to her, referring his music more to his undying love for her.

**You know when I write these in word they seem so much longer! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, you are truly helping me become inspired to write.**

**Eternally yours, **

**AesSedia**


	6. Chapter 6

A sliver of sunlight found its way onto Christine's delicate face; causing a stir in the bed that Erik's angel of music lay. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a single rose tied in a black silk ribbon. Touching the flower delicately, she smiled as she remembered being carried into her room. Erik's strong arms had held her gently in her half state mind, and had laid her tenderly into her bed. A fierce heat hit her cheek as she thought of their passionate kiss the night before… the man had a power around him that made her want to succumb to his every glance. The door opened moments later and she was greeted by a cheerful Maryanne. Christine smiled; she was taking a liking to this maid, and hoped she could become friends with her.

"Good morning my lady, lets help you pick something out for that handsome gentleman of yours" Maryanne stopped suddenly, feeling embarrassed by her words.

Christine laughed in delight, Erik taken as handsome from another woman? Mostly everyone that had encountered Erik had been freighted of him right away. Christine nodded in reply and walked over to the dressing table with Maryanne. Opening the closest, Maryanne pulled out a beige colored gown with a lower cut bodice. The sunlight caught a twinkle of a few rhinestones running down the length of the gown. Christine ran a hand down the dress, closing her eyes in the feel of the silk. She had never owned something so beautiful in her life, and this was just a day dress. Christine knew Erik must have informed Nadir what to buy, she laughed at the thought of Nadir carrying around gowns such as these. After deciding on her gown for the day, Maryanne proceeded to help Christine with her hair. She wasn't sure at first how to wear her hair, and decided to leave most of it down, only clipping back a small portion.

"Come my lady, let us get you to the dining area, the master awaits you" Maryanne informed her, while straightening out the dress as Christine finished placing it on.

"Yes of course". With that Maryanne and Christine made their way down the stairs and into the great dining room. Nerves flooded through Christine as she noticed Erik standing against the mantle of the fireplace in a room they passed. She stopped suddenly and made her way to Erik. He seemed to be deep in thought and did not notice Christine's approach. She laid a hand tentatively across his arm, causing him to flinch slightly. He turned his head and grinned when he noticed it was her. She never tired of seeing him smile, it brought warmth to her heart and she wanted nothing more but to make him happy.

"You look lovely" he said softly to her, dismissing the anxious maid who stood behind Christine.

"We shall be in for breakfast shortly" he told the maid, who left with a knowing smile on her face.

Christine turned at the sound of the door closing, she looked around the room.

_This must be his study_ she thought to herself, although she didn't know what Erik would want with a study to begin with.

Erik moved away from the mantle and turned toward her, she looked so beautiful. He grasped one of her chocolate curls and twirled it lightly around his finger.

"Are you happy Christine" he asked, his voice an audible whisper.

"Of course I am, do you think I'm not?"

He shuffled his feet and dropped her curl "You have only been here a day, and I do not wish for you to be unhappy in this house". She moved closer to him, into his welcoming arms. How many times had she wanted to feel his comforting embrace? She always knew if she was bothered with a problem her angel would be there to comfort her. The tables were turned on them this time; she now found she was the one comforting his troubled thoughts.

"I only ask one request of you Erik". She said sternly to him.

His eyes widened at her tone "Anything angel" he replied

"Do not ask me if I am dissatisfied, for you could never dissatisfy anyone".

He smiled, knowing he would always satisfy her… epically in different matters. He swallowed quite loudly, well if he ever had the opportunity he hoped he would be able to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast had ended and now Christine found herself alone, Erik had excused himself saying he had "thoughts to work out". She had frowned at his words, but he assured her everything was fine. Christie now walked the length of the garden, taking in the sweet fragrances. She stopped at a beautiful red rose… one that reminded her so of the ones Erik presented her with.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she turned at a voice and was greeted by Nadir.

"Yes" she said, gently stroking the petals.

"Be careful" he warned, "There are thorns on such a beauty" he said while glancing at the stem. She removed her hand and watched as he cut the flower from the rest.

"Much like our friend" he said while looking down at the flower.

Baffled Christine asked what he meant.

"You see Christine, Erik and I have known each other for a very long time, I was the Daroga while I was in Persia. I was sent by the shah to keep an eye out on our monozygotic friend. He ended up saving my life, and I ended up saving his. We are both closer than either would like to admit" he said with a laugh.

He glanced toward the house. "I am as such Erik's inner conscience. He has had many hardships through his life"

He stopped and looked at Christine.

"Did you know he was an assassin?" he asked her, not knowing if he should share such details.

Christine shook her head, not very much surprised by that bit of knowledge. She knew he had killed in the past, and just recently with the deaths of Piangi and Buquet. She shuddered at the thought, but she had known that when she chose the scorpion. Nadir continued.

"Erik is a lonely man" he explained, "Much like the thorns of the flower, no one wants to touch them" he ran his hand lightly down the thorns expressing his point.

"The thorns represent his hardships, when you touch a rose you must be careful of the sharp thorns, much like Erik".

She nodded not fully understanding his point.

"Erik seems rough on the outside, but remove the Thorns and you have a gentle and beautiful flower… such as a gentle and loving man". He looked down.

"Erik is a good man, and I am grateful he is a friend… I am also glad you have come into his life, I saved Erik from death at the hands of the Shah, and he has returned the favor many times since then". He grabbed Christine's hands

"Now you have come into his life, and although you may not realize it, you have saved him as well".

A look of confusion came onto Christine's face.

"How so" she asked "He has more saved mine more than anything".

Nadir smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Oh but Christine, you have saved him from a life of loneliness"

She felt touched at his words and then sadness took over her face; Nadir noticed and lifted her chin.

"What is that troubles you?" he asked her.

Christine looked into the Persians brown eyes, tears filling her own.

"What I said to him that night down in the lair, I told him I hated him…. I didn't realize that I was suppressing my feelings for him… I thought I knew what I wanted and that was Raoul". She sighed "But it wasn't, when I kissed Erik I knew… I knew I was supposed to be with him, I felt love something that I hadn't once felt with Raoul, I had just thought I was in love with Raoul, he was my childhood sweetheart". She felt a tinge of sadness at the mention of her ex-lovers name; she had left him in such a rush. She sighed "But that is where the love ended… in my childhood" Nadir understood "Yes, Raoul, he seems to have gone stark raving mad since you left". He said, Christine squeaked with fear at the mention of Raoul being mad.

"Nothing to fear Christine" Nadir informed her, "It is common for a man to feel a little crazy when he looses someone he cares about".

Christine realized he was referring to Erik

"He does not hate you for your words of anger, sometimes people just say things". He stopped and handed her the rose "He was afraid of loosing you Christine, you'll never realize how much he loves you".

"Why does he not realize how much I love him?" she asked Nadir, searching for an answer in his eyes

"He was hurt the other night, but he has an extremely good way of covering it up… do not worry though, he'll show you eventually, it will take time for him to realize how much you care" he smiled. "I look forward to that day".

Christine smiled; tears flowing down her face "I am glad I have met you Nadir" she told him.

"I am glad you have met me as well, it is a pleasure finding the woman who can take Erik's breath away".

Christine kissed him on the cheek and walked around the garden with him, discussing various other things.

From his window Erik watched Nadir and Christine, his heart breaking.

**Thank you readers! As for my updates… well I'm on Christmas break at the moment, in a very boring town… where it rains everyday! I have a lot of time to update. Thank you for your kind words! I hope you are enjoying!**

**-Eternally yours,**

**AesSedia**


	7. Chapter 7

Christine was enjoying her walk with Nadir. He had told her so much about her mysterious lover, she was going to ask Nadir more about his life in Persia, when Maryanne came running out of the manor. She was yelling something but was not audible from the distance she was standing. Nadir rushed ahead, but was stopped by the maid.

"He needs her" the maid informed the Persian

"What has happened?" Christine asked, looking squarely at the maid.

"My lady, the master he needs you" Maryanne told her while catching her breath.

"What is wrong Maryanne? You must tell me". Christine demanded of the busty and wheezing maid.

Maryanne looked into Christine's eyes "The master, he has gone mad I tell you, smashing things in his bed chamber".

Nadir's eyes widened with realization.

"Go to him Christine and Now" he informed her.

Christine didn't need to be told twice; she shot off toward the manor and ran the flight of stairs to his room. She stood outside his room, listening to his anguished cries. The door shook as something broke on the other side. She was prepared to be hit by a flying object in his mad fit and opened the door. He stood on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair, his hands covering his face. His mask lay discarded on his bed. What had happened for him to become suddenly mad?

He looked up as the door opened "Christine?" he asked, his words failing with doubt. She strode across the room and knelt in front of him.

"Of course Angel, I am here with you" she looked around the room "What has caused this?" she asked him while grabbing his hand.

Her usually strong Phantom seemed at a loss for words, his attention diverted to the near by window. Christine followed his gaze and walked to the window. She could see Maryanne and Nadir, both talking attentively… realization suddenly hit her; he had witnessed her conversation with Nadir! She turned to look at him, wondering why a conversation could make him upset, and then remembered the kiss she had given Nadir on his cheek. From this distance there would be no deciphering on where Christine had kissed him. A wave of guilt flew over her, and she looked back at the broken man. He was staring at her with an unknown emotion.

"I have displeased you" he emotion ridden voice cut deep into Christine.

She didn't know how she would make him understand, this was the second time since she had been here that he doubted her words. She stood at the window, watching as Nadir attempted to woo Maryanne. A light smile crossed her lips; she knew Maryanne found the Persian attractive. She heard a sigh behind her and his footsteps and he crossed the room. She turned and looked into Erik's gray-green eyes, wishing that she could get the point across to him. He looked at Christine, hurt apparent in his eyes.

"Erik, you did not witness what you thought" she told him.

He nodded in surprise to Christine "I know" he told her solemnly. He ran a hand through his disheveled dark locks.

"It's not that Christine, I realized I had most likely witnessed something not factual, it's…"

He stopped, his eyes becoming teary. Christine felt a sorrow for him, and realized she was at part to blame. She had misled him these past couple of days, and Raoul coming into her life did not help at all.

"I saw your kiss to Raoul, that night on the rooftop" he told her while turning away.

"It's at times that I cannot burn that image from my mind, and witnessing what I thought was a kiss to Nadir, I automatically thought of… that _boy"_ he said the last part with a hint of disgust.

She moved closer to him, entwining her fingers with his "I'm so scared of loosing you" he whispered softly.

Christine felt close to tears, he was admitting what Nadir had just spoken of.

"I need to be alone". He informed her, and without further ado led her out the door, when she turned to speak to him the door was already shut. She felt like crying, was he rejecting her? She knew he didn't want to loose her, but why all the sudden did she feel so alone in the world?

That night at dinner, she dined alone. Nadir was no where in sight, which Christine found as odd. She missed his perkiness; she could have used it tonight… especially the way she was feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days passed and neither Christine nor the other members of the house hold had heard from Erik. Nadir had informed Christine that Erik was taking sometime alone for himself; he shrugged when Christine had asked how long he would be like this. She felt scared; she feared he would send her back to Paris. That night as she lay in her bed, her mind was filled of nothing but Erik. She had been in her new home almost a week and half of it was spent alone. Maryanne had chatted with her everyday, finding a friend in Christine. She mentioned that the "eccentric Persian" was a very handsome man, that she enjoyed spending time with. Christine had smiled when she heard this statement, she was happy for Maryanne. Nadir had lost his wife while in Persia, and seeing the two of them happy, had lifted the spirits of both the Persian and the household. Sleep found her soon and she fell asleep thinking of her angel.

Erik stood outside of Christine's room, knowing she must be asleep by now; it had been over an hour since she had entered her chamber. He carefully turned the knob and stepped into the dark room, where he could barely make out her form underneath the sheets. He closed the door behind him and walked quietly over to her bed. Being closer to her bed, he made out her form better, especially now that there was a faint glow of moonlight in the room. He sat on the edge of her bed; he hadn't seen his beauty in four days and had missed her terribly. He had stayed in his music room, the lock on the outside denying access to anyone who would have wished to enter. He had moved from music room to the kitchen or elsewhere using the back stair case. He felt Christine's form stir and moved closer to her.

"Erik?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She hadn't been sure if she was really seeing Erik sitting on the edge of her bed, she had assumed it was another dream teasing her with allusions of her angel.

"_Mon ange_" he told her quietly. She sat up and felt for his arm

"Erik, I've missed you so" she told him, still looking for his arm.

He grabbed her roaming hand and entwined their fingers "I am sorry to have kept you worried and lonely" he told her, moving closer to her small frame.

"What have you been doing?" she asked him softly

"Thinking of no one but you" he admitted

She starred at her masked lover, his mask gleaming in the light. He really did look like an angel sent from above.

"I did not mean to wake you, _Cheri_"

She laid her head against the headboard of her bed, "I am glad you did".

He was silent for a moment,

"I am sorry for what has happened; these past few days" He looked down at their hands entwined "I would have thought you would have left by now"

She moved closer and leaned into his chest; he released her hand and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame.

"Never" she told him.

He looked down at her, love shining in his eyes

"I love you Christine" he whispered, barely audible for her to hear. He felt warm tears on his chest and looked down, he tilted her chin and looked into her blue, and tear clouded eyes.

"Please don't cry" he told her, holding her tighter against his chest.

"I love you so much Erik" she told him into his chest.

He leaned back a bit, and brought his lips on hers for a gentle kiss. In this kiss Christine knew he believed her, this was his acceptance of the truth. He broke the kiss and whispered how much she meant to him into her hair, relishing in the fact that she, Christine Daae, loved the Phantom of the Opera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The plan is set sir" a husky mans voice told the Vicomte De Changy.

"Yes of course" he told the other man, "Soon she will realize what being alone really means"


	8. Chapter 8

Christine had never been happier, her life had turned drastically since meeting Erik, and now that he had accepted her love for him, life was even better. They constantly took long walks through his gardens, Christine sharing her life stories with him and happier times with her father, Gustave Daae. Erik knew how hard it was for Christine when she lost her father, often at night while she was still at the opera house he would hear her crying for her father. He could not bear his angel crying, and had always been there to comfort her. Most days after their walks he would bring her into the music room, where together they would practice. Christine loved the fact that she was able to see him now when he instructed her on singing. Erik showed her how to use her diaphragm properly, and succeeded in helping her raise her pitch. She was becoming a better singer by the days, and longed for nothing more but to return to the stage, this time with Erik at her side.

The day was beautiful, and Erik had asked Christine to accompany him on a walk through the grounds. Now they were both sitting on a blanket, a picnic basket resting near they while the snow surrounded them. The sun was out and was warming their chilly bones. Erik watched as Christine spoke lividly about the opera, saying she missed singing in front of crowds and hoped to one day return to the stage. Christine noticed Erik was in a dream like state and asked what he was thinking.

He smiled, bringing sudden warmth to Christine's heart. "I agree with you returning to the stage" he told her.

She smiled and grasped his hand; his stroked her hand with his thumb, making idle circles.

Christine moved closer to him on the blanket, he opened his arms and brought her close to his chest. He turned and retrieved a blanket out of the picnic basket, covering them both. She snuggled deeper into his chest, savoring in the nearness of him. He rested his chin upon her head, causing a giggle from Christine. He glanced down in her direction, amusement written across his face.

"Now what do you find funny?" he asked her, stroking her arm in the process.

"Us!" she replied happily. Not fully understanding her exclamations he asked what she meant.

"You and I sitting in the snow, comfortable with each other, acting like a couple of school children with an infatuation". He laughed into her hair, "One more thing though" she added.

"What would that be" he asked her.

"You and I are happy" she said while kissing his hand.

Erik smiled at her words, yes they were both happy. For the first time in his years, he was truly happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks were passing since Christine had left him and Raoul De Changy, was not a pleasant man. How could she have left him! He was a Vicomte, he was wealthy… he had everything and more. Nothing that _monster_ could ever provide for Christine. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, yes he could have any woman he wanted… but he wanted Christine. She had said she wanted him, and now was at the hands of that… that _thing_. Not to worry though, he thought to himself. He was planning on taking Christine back. He knew once she saw him again, she would not even think twice of the Phantom. He thought through his plans again. That monster would never know what hit him. He laughed in his study, not much longer and he would have Christine back. He just had to wait for the perfect time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nerves wracked Christine as she smoothed down her dress for the millionth time, today she was meeting with Antoinette and Meg Giry. Erik had wanted to surprise Christine by having Meg and Antoinette come to his manor, knowing Antoinette personally; Erik had written a letter expressing his welcome to his home. He had surprised Christine with the note from Meg, expressing how excited she was to come see her new friend. Christine had basically tackled Erik with her happiness; she had missed Meg so much. Maryanne rushed into Christine's chambers moments later.

"Madam, a very animated young blonde is here to see you"

Christine squealed with delight and ran to hug the maid, bouncing with excitement.

"Excuse me" she told Maryanne and ran the length of the stairs. At the bottom was an open mouthed Meg, gawking at the large manor Erik owned.

"Meg!"

She was embraced by her young friend moments later, both talking so fast neither one had a clue what the other had said. It didn't matter though; Christine's best friend was here with her.

Madam Giry walked in a moment later with two small suitcases" she smiled as she saw the girls in a happy embrace.

"Seems as a certain daughter of mine left me to deal with her luggage" She said sternly but with amusement in her eyes.

Meg laughed at her mother and walked with Christine to embrace the older woman.

"It's so good to see you Christine" Madam Giry said. "Let me take a good look at you". She surveyed Christine for a moment in a motherly fashion, after a moment of surveillance she smiled "It seems our dear phantom knows how to take care of you".

Christine blushed at her words and opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Of course I can take care of her" Erik said, coming up behind the group. "Taking care of myself is sometimes a problem though" he added with a laugh.

Antoinette looked at the man in front of her.

"Why Erik Destler, you have changed" she said in a tone she would use for her ballet rats.

He raised an amused eyebrow "How is that?" he asked her.

She laughed as she walked over to her old friend; he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I have never known you to laugh" she said in an amused fashion.

Erik laughed and took Christine by the hand, without breaking contact with Christine's eyes he told her "I have something to smile about these days".

Christine felt her cheeks turn hot and turned to look at her friend. Meg was eyeing Erik in an unsure way, she knew of what this man was capable of and was not certain if he was truly safe yet. Christine noticed her unease and introduced Meg to Erik.

"Mademoiselle" Erik murmured while kissing her hand as well. Meg curtsied and turned to look at her mother. Her mother encouraged her to speak to this man.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home" she told him meekly.

Erik laughed, "Meg you have nothing to fear being in this house. I promise you I will not pull a Punjab lasso out on you". Meg squeaked in slight fear and turned at the sound of a voice.

"Now with that kind of attitude Erik, you may as well scared the poor woman". They all turned to see Nadir, accompanied by Maryanne.

Erik groaned at his friends remark "I meant that in best interest" he informed the annoying Persian.

Nadir raised a sculpted eyebrow "Of course you did" he said in a teasing tone.

"Now" Nadir said with a clap of his hands. "Who would like tea?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Meg and Christine held their sides from laughing so hard. Nadir managed to hold on to his second tea cup, and Maryanne muttered a curse as she threw the remnants of the first cup away. Apparently Erik had amused them with a story of his in Persia. Still unsure of what he said, he turned to Christine who had tears in her eyes from her laughing fit.

He smiled a wry smile and asked what he said.

Everyone turned to look at him and broke into a fit of laughs again, feeling slightly confused Erik joined in their laughing. He didn't think stepping through elephant's feces was **that** funny…. But he enjoyed the laughter and soon found he was enjoying this new life so much more.

**Concerning the elephant feces, I saw a show where the guy had walked through it unknowingly and it amused me… probably more than it should have lol. I thought the sophisticated Erik walking through such a thing would be as funny. He's obviously enjoying himself with all of them, and I wanted all of them to be comfortable around him as soon a possible. Erik telling an amusing story seemed to work… although he didn't realize it was amusing. Thanks for the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

Christine was a mess, every time she saw Erik, she would go completely giddy. She had no idea what this man was capable of doing… especially to her. Shaking the thought from her mind, she descended the stairs. Today she was accompanying Maryanne and Meg in the garden for lunch. Christine absolutely loved Maryanne, and thought of her as strictly a dear friend, not as a servant. She met Maryanne and Meg at the bottom of the stairs, and laughed when she saw their faces. They were hiding something…. And Christine was determined to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am an absolute mess"

Erik pronounced as he paced his study. An amused Nadir sat near by watching his anxious friend; he had never seen his serious friend so worked up about something. Erik had mentioned to Nadir yesterday the prospect of asking Christine to be his wife. Nadir being the man he is could not keep his secret to himself…. except of course to Christine.

"Erik, man calm down" Nadir sighed and leaned back in his chair "You'll never be able to hide this from her" Nadir added.

Erik ran a hand through his slicked back hair, "Yes, I need to relax"

Nadir chuckled and murmured that Erik definitely "Needed" something.

Receiving a glare from his friend at the comment, Nadir continued "Have you something in mind?" Nadir asked his extremely anxious friend.

Erik stopped pacing and stared at the carpet. He stood there for a long time until Nadir cleared his throat quite loudly.

Erik began his pacing again; "Yes" he stopped "No".

Nadir raised an eyebrow "Which is it?" he asked much to Erik's aggravation.

"I don't know!" he said rather loudly, before Nadir had a chance to open his mouth Erik continued "I do have something, I presented her a ring that night… the night in my lair" he ran another hand through his hair "I'm not sure she would like that one though, because of the circumstances". He walked over to his desk and picked up the delicate ring. He had managed to take it from Christine while she was sleeping; he wasn't sure at the time if she wanted it. Now he thought differently. Erik continued pacing and stopped suddenly, fear coming across his face.

"What if she doesn't want to be my wife?"

Nadir raised a hand to stop him, "Don't even go in that direction, she loves you Erik and you and I know that".

Erik nodded, silently agreeing with him. He looked at the bookcase in front of him, smiling to himself at the idea of Christine being his wife.

He turned back to Nadir, "It is decided"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Christine sat in front of the fire place. She starred at the flames, dancing widely and licking the logs in fiery passion. She blushed at her use of wording, wondering what it would be like to have a passion as fiery as the one she now gazed upon. This afternoon she had succeeded with no success, Maryanne and Meg seemed to know something but would change the subject when Erik was mentioned. She frowned, her face covered in the faint glow. She was alone for now, not having seen Erik at all today. She huddled closer into the chair, loving the way the velvet warmed slightly with the nearby fire. Sleep soon found her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erik stood above his sleeping angel, watching how the glow from the fire made her skin seem ablaze. He could die a happy man now, watching his one love look so beautiful. He sighed; he would love her for eternity. He bent down and scooped her into his arms, being careful not to wake her, he loved how perfectly she fit into his embrace and savored each moment she was in his arms. He laid her gently on her bed and began to walk away when he was stopped by a single word.

"Erik."

Christine's voice was sleepy and filled with a different emotion Erik had never heard before. He turned to see she was sitting up on the bed, her eyes blazing with this unknown emotion. He walked back toward her, and sat on the bed. He said nothing to her as his hand began to trace the line of her jaw very lightly. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of Erik's.

Starring into her eyes, Erik saw the love this woman was capable of, and leaned in and took her lips gently. After a moment, passion began to stir inside him and his tongue demanded access into her mouth. She opened her mouth and was greeted with his roaming tongue. He brought her closer to him on the bed, and wrapped one arm around her waist. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue twirled lightly around hers, dancing the dance of ages. He felt himself getting rather excited and pulled back. Christine starred into his eyes and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Erik responded in full, loving the way her tiny frame fit against him so well. Feeling himself getting "rather excited" again, Erik pushed Christine gently back. She fell against the pillows, her chocolate brown curls spilling out around the pillow case.

"Your beautiful" he told her as he captured her lips in another kiss.

Christine blushed slightly and was taken aback when Erik gently crawled on top of her, his arms on either side of her head and his torso half on top of hers. Erik took her lips again, this time a little more ravenous, His hunger for her building at an extreme level. His mouth left hers and began to roam around her neck, finding spots that made her tingle with desire. She gripped his shoulders as he buried his head into her neck, kissing her ever so lightly. She arched her back in pleasure as a moan escaped her mouth, causing Erik's hips to lightly grind into hers. Erik stopped what he was doing and looked down at his love. Her lips were swollen from passion and her face a rosy shade of pink. Her eyes held lust and passion. He ground his hips again and heard another moan escape her mouth. He bent down and took her lips again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, causing her to arch her back against his now aching arousal.

"Minx" he said against her lips.

She giggled and went to his neck, laying kisses as he had, causing a mixture of emotions to appear across his face, or what she could see of it.

"Erik" she moaned into his chest as one of his hands found the top of her breast.

Erik stopped at the sound of his name, once again looking down at her. He was just as inexperienced as she was, and he wanted their first time to be special together and hopefully after they had officially committed themselves to each other. From the looks of it now, it was going to be extremely hard. Regretting his decision, Erik slowly made his way off of her. She let out a moan of protest, but understood his actions. She suddenly felt embarrassed at her actions and turned away from him. Erik, understanding her emotion, knelt down in front of her.

"Christine, I… I don't want to disrespect you"

She nodded in agreement, not wanting to say anything just yet.

He turned her chin toward him and lay a kiss on the corner of her lip.

"You are beautiful, and I love you" he murmured quietly to her.

She smiled and kissed him once again, he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Erik thought for a moment, knowing leaving would be the smartest idea. She tugged gently at his arm and he reluctantly gave in. He nodded and began to take off his waistcoat and shoes. When he was in his simple white shirt and pants, he crawled into bed with her. He brought her into his arms, and she snuggled into him, loving the feeling of having him in bed with her. He kissed her ear and saw that she was already sounding asleep.

"I love you" he whispered into the night.

He lay there for a moment before sleep claimed him, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't stopped. He knew if it happened again, he **wouldn't **be able to stop.

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Love you all! Happy Holidays :D!**

**-AesSedia**


	10. Chapter 10

Christine awoke with the most wonderful feeling; she lay there for a couple minutes until she realized she was still curled into Erik's arms. A smile formed on her face as she turned around in his arms to see he was still asleep. She gazed at him for a couple of minutes, wondering if sleeping with his mask made him uncomfortable. She didn't dare take it off, the last two times had seemed to be a warning enough, and she was thoroughly enjoying being in his arms. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and was surprised when he responded. She broke back, shocked that he was awake.

"It's hard to stare at someone and not have them wake up" he murmured, his eyes still closed.

Christine laughed lightly and poked him until he opened his eyes.

Erik stared at her for a long moment before reaching up and caressing her jaw, like he had done the night before. He was leaning in for a kiss when Christine's door was abruptly opened. A harried Nadir and Maryanne ran in, looking around the room frantically. Upon spotting them, Maryanne let out a squeak and put a hand over her eyes, Nadir on the other hand just starred at the two of them in bed, he didn't look pleased.

"You sir!" Nadir began, looking rather aggravated. He did not seem the least apologetic for bursting into Christine's bed chambers.

"Scared the hell out of me!" Nadir ran a hand through his hair, and instructed Maryanne to take her hands off her eyes.

"Did we not have an appointment today?" he looked at his watch, and muttered about still having time but that wasn't the point.

Erik sat still for a moment, already having sat up and looked down at Christine who was now in the process of hiding under the bed sheets. _An appointment? _ Erik certainly didn't remember…. Oh yes! Today was the day he was picking up Christine's engagement ring. He had been so caught up in the act of sleeping, something that he rarely did, he had completely forgotten about Nadir and his appointment. Erik rose from the bed after patting the lump that was Christine, and strode over to the energetic and annoyed Persian.

"Yes of course" he told him as he left the room.

"Of course! Yes of course, Erik I swear" Nadir was shouting out the door, as he followed his friend.

After both men had left, Christine poked her head above the sheets, and was greeted with a red faced Maryanne.

"I'm so sorry madam! Nadir he…"

Christine raised a hand to stop her, a smile upon her face.

"I know Nadir, he's almost as impossible as Erik is".

Maryanne felt lighter, the red draining from her face slowly

"Well they might be two in the same".

Both women laughed, and Maryanne helped Christine get ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?"

Nadir was looking at his friend who was straightening his waistcoat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Erik replied in a sarcastic tone.

The Persian fed on Erik's attitude.

"It certainly didn't look like she spent the night alone"

Nadir laughed at his own comment, and waved the issue away with his hand before Erik had a moment to reply.

"You have decided, yes?"

Erik smiled as he re-adjusted his mask, he couldn't wait for tonight.

"Yes, everything is decided".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was anxious; she hadn't seen Erik all day and was beginning to wonder what had happened to him. She hoped he wasn't mad about the intrusion earlier; it wasn't like she had asked for Maryanne and Nadir to burst into their room. Her mind was racing with crazy thoughts, and she attempted to free them from her mind as she made her way to Meg and Madam Giry's room.

She knocked once and was greeted by the stern looking Antoinette Giry.

"Madam" Christine said softly, although this woman had raised Christine like a mother, Christine always was respectful around the older woman.

"Christine" she said with a smile, "We were expecting you" she motioned for Christine to come into their room and was greeted by Meg.

"Christine I have wonderful news!"

Meg was a bundle of energy, like always but tonight she seemed epically excited.

Before Christine could ask what, Meg blurted out

"We are staying for two more weeks! Isn't that wonderful?"

Christine laughed a laugh of joy and wrapped her arms around her bouncing friend.

"Yes! I did not think Erik wanted guests for that long, but it seems he has changed".

Madam and Meg Giry exchanged looks, and smiled.

"Yes dear" Madam began "That man has changed, more than you'll ever know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have found the location of that monsters home"

The red haired man sat in front of a roaring fire across from Raoul De Changy.

Raoul clasped his hands together, a small smile coming across his lips.

"Excellent" he tossed the man a bag of money.

"You will receive the other half once the job is done"

The red haired man nodded and stared into the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine headed back to her room; she had given up on seeing Erik today. She noticed her door was slightly ajar. Frowning, she walked into the room. Had Maryanne forgotten to close the door? She shrugged and headed to her bed, the light from the window shining on something that was placed on her pillow. She was hesitant as she reached the bed and saw that it was a note.

_Christine,_

_If you would do me the honor of meeting me down in the rose garden? _

_Eternally yours._

_Erik_

Christine grinned like a school child; of course she would meet him out in the garden! She grabbed a shawl and headed out the door, being careful not to run, she was more than ready to see him.

Nearing the rose garden, Christine's heart sank when she did not see him right away. Her eyes caught another note, a rose attached to it this time.

_Follow the path_

She looked down at the ground; she had never seen a path here before. At first she didn't spot it, but she made out a dirt path leading into the depths of the garden. She walked for a short distance until she found a door. On the door lay another note.

_Open the door and follow the path_

She did as the note told, and opened the worn in, vine covered door. The garden inside did not seem any different as she followed the path deep inside. She soon found herself deep in a patch of woods, the clearing just ahead of her through another door. Reaching the door she saw there was no note on this one. She hoped it was the right door as she slowly opened it.

Christine was taken aback; there were blood red roses everywhere! The moonlight spilled across them, making their beauty stand out against the night sky. She saw their was a note attached to one of the vines in front of her, she made her way to the vine and plucked the note from it.

It read simply

_I love you…_ "Will you marry me?"

Erik's voice had finished the rest of the letter for her, as she felt two strong hands fall on her shoulders, caressing her back and pulling her close. Christine felt weak, had she just heard that? She turned around in his embrace and was greeted by her lover. Tears streamed down her face as she asked him what he said again.

He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Christine Daae, Do me the honor of being my wife?"

She fell to her knees along side him, shaking with disbelief. She starred into his eyes when she realized she hadn't answered.

"Yes! Oh yes Erik, I want to be your wife" she said while crying.

He laughed into the air and brought her into his embrace, kissing her gently and then passionately. She got caught up in the kiss when Erik asked her if she would like to see her ring.

"Of course... I..." she was speechless for the first time in her life.

He produced a small box from his coat pocket, opening it slowly to savor the moment. She gasped as she saw the small silver ring; it was adorned in diamonds and met at the top by a blood red rose. He kissed her as he began to slip it onto her finger.

"I love you" he said as he moved the ring into position.

She cried as she held out her hand to adore the ring.

"Oh Erik!" He kissed her again, tears running down his own face.

She kissed him, whispering against his lips how much she loved him.

"I love you so much" she told him, not ever wanting to let go of this moment.

He pulled away gently and sang softly to her…

"_Look into my eyes… you'll see what you mean to me…"_

She cried even harder at these words, grasping onto his neck and kissing him passionately.

"_Take me as I am… take my life, I would give it up I would sacrifice… for you…"_

Erik stopped singing and took her into a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. This woman, Christine was **his. **She moaned into his mouth, and broke away looking at him with lust filled, loving eyes.

"Erik" she moaned against his lips.

"Humm?" he inquired

"Take me home, and make love to me"

**Sorry about the cliffy!**

**I'm updating soon! I loves you all, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Yay!**

**-AesSedia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Sexual content below . I know this story is rated M, but this is for those who don't pay attention to Ratings, like me :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-AesSedia**

Erik looked down into the eyes of the woman he was in love with. He was hesitant on her statement and started to ask her to repeat what she had just said. He was interrupted by her covering his mouth with hers, whispering into his lips how badly she wanted him. He bent down and scooped her into her arms, causing a gasp to escape Christine's lips. He crashed his lips onto hers causing her gasp to turn into a moan of pleasure. Erik momentarily regretted the distance he had taken her from the manor to propose, but knew it was the most romantic setting he knew of. He hurried toward the manor, as she nibbled on his neck. She hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Erik put her on her feet. She looked at him with confusion before she was pushed up against a tree, not even have made it past the second door. His tongue thrust greedily into her waiting mouth, his aching arousal pressed into the area that made her a woman. Christine was unaware of the hard tree in her back, all she knew and wanted was Erik. His mouth left hers and traveled down her neck, nipping and sucking gently. Moans escaped her mouth as she tilted her head back against the tree, taking in the night sky. One of his hands skimmed the top of her breast, feeling the hard nub. She drew in a sharp intake of breath has he began to trace the bottom of her breast, one hand slowly circling her nub, causing a different set of emotions to skim across her face. He began to slowly knead at her breast, causing Christine to grab his hips and press them firmly into hers. Erik began to gain confidence in his skills when he heard the sounds coming from Christine. He knew they were both inexperienced, but together they would learn the ways of a man and woman being together. Erik snapped back together when he felt Christine tug on the waist of his pants. He looked around; they couldn't do this here.

"Bed" Erik managed to get out; he couldn't believe he was thinking of running back to the manor right now, when all he wanted to do was take Christine against this tree. His hand began to bunch the material of her dress together, exposing two silky legs. His hand began the exploration up her leg, absolutely ignoring is exert from earlier. The bed would come soon enough. He closed his eyes; her legs were like silk, so wonderful under the feeling of his hand. He traveled closer and closer to her center, beginning to feel the warmth being emitted from her. Christine drove another sharp intake; her body ached for his touch. She had never felt these emotions before and they were incredibly _pleasurable._ She turned her head at the sound of a twig cracking, she looked around the garden they were in and saw nothing. She began to kiss Erik again when she felt eyes boring into her.

"Erik" Christine said, her voice filled with a unsatisfied emotion.

"Hum?" Erik inquired again.

Christine laughed; he never seemed to know what she was going to say.

"Bed" she said simply, he laughed and hurriedly carried her toward the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching his bedroom, the lovers were distracted by each others mouths, causing Erik to bang slightly into the door. Christine giggled as he managed to make his way in the room, not wanting to leave the pleasure of her lips. They heard an annoyed Nadir shout something and ran into the room, both laughing.

Erik stood Christine up and began to kiss her once more, his hands skimming her back and playing with the ties of her dress. He pulled away quickly and looked into her eyes.

"Is this what you want Christine?" he asked.

She stood still for a minute and looked down at the ring on her finger. She smiled as the light caught the diamonds.

"Erik, I love you more than anything, I want to make love with you" she stopped, knowing they were both inexperienced "Let us show each other how to make love" she added with a smile.

Erik took that as a yes and began to unfasten her ties, lingering in the feeling of her smooth back with every tie he unfastened. As the last tie came off, the dress fell lost to the floor. Christine stood know with only her chemise, a very _thin_ chemise. He felt he should start salivating when he gazed at his angel, making out her perfect breasts under the thin material. She moved toward him, feeling powerless under his intense stare. Never had a man looked at her with such passion and admiration. She slowly took his coat off, fascinated with the physique of this man. He stood now in a long sleeved blue shirt, a vest and black pants with matching black shoes. Feeling that she needed to get him down to her decency level, she removed his vest and shoes. He captured her lips again and picked her up gently, carrying over to his grand bed. The bed somewhat resembled the swan bed, only much larger and with posts. He lay her down on the bed and stepped back to stare at her.

"You are perfect my angel" he murmured quietly.

"No one is…" she began

"You are" he said with a look of pure admiration.

With that he joined her on the bed, resuming his position above her. His lips found the curve of her neck and began there slow exploration again. He now knew what spot made her shiver with pleasure, and took much pleasure in giving hers. She now found it impossible to not arch her body into his arousal. Never had she felt something so wonderful. His hand found the sleeve of her chemise; he pulled it down to reveal a smooth shoulder. He kissed that and found she had a reaction to that as well. She began to grind her hips into his, causing a groan from deep in his throat. She began to moan softly, wanting… needing something more. She realized her chemise was now in the way, and so was his shirt. She began to unbutton his shirt in a hurried fashion, and soon found herself almost tearing it from his body. She groaned when she saw her wore a white undershirt. She began to take that off when he stopped her with a wicked grin. His hands were busy traveling up her legs, finding their way to her center. He felt her wet with desire and smiled to himself. He knew that happened to women, but her never thought he'd have to chance to do it.

"Erik!" she moaned while half sitting up, she had never had a man touch her there before and the feeling was almost unbearable with pleasure.

His hand began to explore her folds of womanhood, gently rubbing up and down. He received a variation of moans until he found that **spot.**

"Erik! Oh please!" she moaned out, not knowing exactly what she wanted.

He grinned and began to encircle his thumb around her circular center. Her hips began to sway as she directed his hand on the areas to touch her. His other hand began his journey north and found one of her fair breasts. He began to knead her breast, making both hands fall in time with each other. He groaned quite loudly out of surprise and pleasure when she reached for his arousal, making him quicken his hand movements with her center.

"Let me…" he said huskily, wanting more from her.

Christine felt on the verge of screaming out in pleasure when a finger entered her slowly. After a moment, he began to move the finger as fast as he had moved his hand.

Christine was feeling hot and on the verge of exploding when she realized her chemise was on. Erik seemed to be having a problem keeping it out of the way and she reached out and grabbed his head.

"Take it off" she demanded. He immediately understood and slipped the chemise the rest of the way off her body, exposing a now nude and beautifully made Christine.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered into her ear, taking in the sight of her perfectly rounded mounds, her flat stomach and the triangular way of body met before her legs.

He removed the rest of his shirt, his pants and other belongings and lay back on top of Christine. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth their bodies made together, loving the fact that the woman beneath him was willing and wanting him. Christine on the other hand starred at the man before her, Erik was muscular beyond belief. His body seemed to be sculpted out of marble. He bore well muscled arms, and a torso that rippled with power. She followed a line of dark black hair that led straight to his manhood. She gasped when she gazed upon it for the first time. Never had she thought something that would enter a woman would be so... so… Big!

Christine now lay with him between her thighs, his man hood hard and aching against her thigh, waiting… wanting to be let into to the depths of her. He leaned in to kiss her as he assumed his position. She gasped as he slowly began to enter her, she felt him go further until he was stopped. Erik closed his eyes; he knew that was supposed to be painful. He looked down at Christine.

"Hold on to me" he told her as he covered her mouth. He thrust once and he was fully inside her. Christine cringed against his mouth that still covered hers. He was kissing her lightly, trying to fight the pain away. He didn't move as he waited for her to be accustoming to him. After a moment he felt her body release the tension and he began to slowly thrust into her. Christine leaned her head into the curve of his neck, at first it had been quite painful, but now… she was feeling a fire growing inside her. He moaned into her hair as he began to speed up. Christine joined him, her body climbing to an unknown feeling.

"Erik..I.." she moaned into his neck.

He leaned down and grabbed her breast, kneading it gently as he kissed her

"You feel so wonderful" he told her quietly, in between his thrusts.

He thrusted deeper into her core, feeling how her body clenched and released. She felt her self growing to an unknown pinnacle and told Erik in between her moans. He nodded slightly and she felt the fire surge inside her.

"Erik!" she screamed, she was so close but her body refused her release. She dug her nails into his back, pulling him closer and deeper into her aching body.

"Christine!" Erik said as he felt himself getting closer to the end "I need you"

She moaned against his chest which was now covered in sweat "You have me…" she said in a lustful passion, she didn't know how much longer she could last before the fire consumed her whole body.

Her body clenched when she felt his clench in passion, and she found herself consumed in the raging, yet extremely satisfying fire as it spilled throughout her entire being. Erik moaned into her as he spilled inside her, both saying their lovers name one last time.


	12. Chapter 12

"You are sure she is with him?"

The red haired man shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Yes I know for a fact she is with him"

Raoul De Changy grimaced as the man explained the ordeal he had witnessed Christine engage in.

Raoul ran a hand through his blonde hair, aggravated at what the man was sharing with him

"Soon" he told the man, and dismissed him from his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik awoke with Christine curled into a ball in the enclosure of his arms. He smiled as he remembered the actions that had taken place during the night. He still couldn't believe Christine had accepted his hand, and they had consummated their love by showing each other in a way that was stronger than words. Christine had given her body willingly to him, and now she was going to be his wife. _Wife… Christine will be my wife._ He couldn't believe that those words were actually forming a legitimate sentence in his mind. The love for the woman curled into his arms grew stronger everyday until he was sure his heart would implode with passion. Her smile weakened his knees; her laughter took his breath away. He was madly in love, and it was returned with an intensity he did not think possible to come out of a woman so small.

She was his music, his life, his love.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation"_

He sang softly to her, hoping she could hear his love for her in the words he had sang to her their first night together. Looking around, he noticed it was still dark outside. He rose from the bed, careful not to wake her and approached the window. He had always known the night to hold such beauty, but now he looked at the sky through awakened eyes. He appreciated the way the glow of the moonlight caressed the ground, the way the night called to him in such beauty and passion. It now represented his love in so many ways. His life had been so dark and forlorn; his black soul had only been comforted in the fervent love of his music and he had feared a lonesome life. _Until… _he thought with a comforted smile. He looked back at his angel, her hair feathered on the pillows, her tiny frame clinging to the pillow for warmth. He glanced once more at the beauty of the night and decided to take a walk. It would be only a short walk; he didn't want Christine to wake in an empty bed. He walked over and drew his pants and shirt back on. He laced his shoes and walked over to the desk. Just in case Christine awakened, he wanted her to know he had not left her for to long. Placing the note gently on the pillow he kissed her brow.

"I love you" he murmured gently and left the room, heading to the gardens he had been in previously.

Once outside he decided to walk to the same garden he had proposed to Christine. He walked as in a daze, happy and with not a care in the world. Never once had he felt an emotion like this before. He stopped walking when he reached the garden, he was quite some distance from the manor now and he was happy for the solitude. He was accustoming to being awake after the world had taken its rest. He walked over to one of the numerous roses that adored the garden. He ran a hand gently down the stem, being careful not to brush too harshly against the thorns. Nadir once told him he was like this flower in all its majesty. He had laughed at the idea, but now the thought entered his mind again. Roses were his sign of affection, and the obsession with them had begun with Christine. He had always left a rose telling her silently that he had appreciated her work, or sometimes it was for the mere fact that he was thinking of her, although he didn't propose she knew his intentions then.

Erik was so consumed in his adoration of the gardens he didn't notice the movement behind him. He reached for the flower, intent on plucking it from it's resting place when the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul looked down at the man who had caused him so much pain. He spit at him, the filthy glob landing on the Erik's mask.. _You wear a mask to hide your hideous face monster_ Raoul thought. He glanced in the direction of the red haired man, who was now leaning against a tree holding a bloody club.

Raoul looked down at the man again, blood running from somewhere behind his head, "Is he dead?" he asked the man against the tree.

The man stretched against the tree, a look of knowing across his face. He spat at the ground and ran a hand through his fine hair "He's not, just knocked out cold"

Raoul sneered at the man "I told you I wanted him dead"

The man laughed "Oh trust me, he will be by the time I'm done with him".

Raoul glanced down at the masked musician "Rid the world of this monstrosity" he said while strolling away casually. He handed the man another sack of money and proceeded to make his way to the nearby horse.

The red haired man shouted after him "Where are you going?"

Raoul turned a grin across his handsome features "To claim with his rightfully mine".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine smiled as she rolled over, reaching a hand out for her sleeping lover. Her hand found nothing, except a piece of paper. She frowned as she opened her eyes and read the parchment.

_Dearest Love,_

_I have gone for a walk, I shall be back shortly. I love you more than life my dear angel._

_Eternally yours,_

_Erik_

Christine smiled, how like Erik to write her a simple note. She looked at the window, it was later in the morning and she wondered how long he had been gone. She heard a knock at the door and realized she wasn't in any clothes at all.

"Just a minute!"

She looked around the room and decided to wear Erik's dark robe. She hoped he wouldn't mind, but right now she didn't have much of a choice. She opened the door to see a energetic Maryanne and a frowning Nadir. As soon as Nadir caught sight of her, he turned around and cleared his throat quite loudly. He excused himself saying he had "errands" to do and walked down the hall faster than thought possible. Christine laughed and pulled Maryanne into the room with her.

"Madam, would you like to get situated for the day?"

Christine laughed; Maryanne was such a friend to her, that she found it amusing that she still called her Christine.

She nodded and followed Maryanne down the hall to her room. Once inside her chambers, Maryanne turned back into the friend Christine knew of.

"Now where have _You _been?" Maryanne asked, a giggle rising in her throat.

Christine said nothing but flashed the ring that was still adorning her hand.

Maryanne's face lit up automatically, "Are you…?" she began.

"I'm getting married!"

Maryanne let out a screech of joy and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. She called for Nadir countless time before the Persian ran frantically into the room.

"What? What is wrong?" he asked, running over to both women, a look of concern darkening his already tanned skin.

Christine flashed the ring to Nadir as well, and soon found herself being lifted into the air. Nadir swung her around laughing and calling for Meg and Antoinette.

Moments later both woman ran in, looking as haggard as Nadir had moments earlier. Their faces showed both amusement and concern at the witness of Nadir swinging the now dizzy Christine. He let her down and told the women.

"Christine is getting married!"

Meg shrieked and ran over to her friend, asking her a question a second. Christine soon found herself telling the story from lasts night's events but excluding the aftermath. After a while another maid entered the room, informing the group that an unknown man was at the door. Nadir told the ladies to straighten up while he answered the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir instantly recognized the man at the door; it was one of the stable boys. He looked rather upset and was holding something in his hand.

"What is it boy?" Nadir asked

The boy fumbled with the object he now kept behind his back.

"I found something out in the pasture today, near the gardens".

Nadir found himself annoyed "and that would be?"

The boy's face dropped as he presented Nadir with the object in his hand. It took a moment for Nadir to realize what it was.

"Nadir who ever was at the door!" Christine's voice echoed through out the manor as she descended the stairs. Her eyes fell on the stable boy and she gave him a warm smile. She looked at Nadir, his face expressionless… and then she saw it. His mask… Erik's mask, covered in blood. She knew Nadir was speaking to her as she starred at her lovers mask…._his mask_. Her body was in total shock. She fell to her knees as a sea of black clouded her vision, Erik's face the last thing she thought of.

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**-Eternally yours,**

**AesSedia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! One quick thing, I am not a horrible Raoul hater, but for this story I needed someone that knew Christine personally. I always thought Raoul would go a little crazy if Christine had left him…. So yeah! Thank you guys for the reviews and thanks a lot for reading! Happy New Year!**

_Two weeks…. _

Christine lay in her bed, tears streaming down her face. It had been two weeks since the tragedy. It had been two weeks since her beloved, her angel of music…. _Erik…_ had died. She had kept hoping that something would have happened, that he would show up, but nothing ever happened. She wasn't sure for fact he was dead, but Nadir had told her to let him go. She had responded to him "I will never love again" and she never would. She rose from the bed when a knock on the door alerted her. Maryanne walked in looking timid.

"Madam, there is a gentleman at the door" Maryanne informed her in a low tone.

Christine's heart quickened "News of Erik?"

Maryanne shook her head as Christine bolted past her, wanting to see the gentleman at the door.

As she made her way down the stairs, she could see Nadir conversing with the man who had his back to Christine. Nadir seemed uneasy as he noticed Christine.

"Christine Daae" Nadir said monotonously for the man.

The man turned around, his green waist coat adding a sharp contrast to his fire red hair. He had a wide smile that showed pearly white teeth. Christine suddenly felt the unease her Persian friend felt as well.

"A pleasure to meet you mademoiselle"

Christine extended her hand and kissed it lightly, his lips lingering on the skin longer than was necessary.

The red haired man spoke again before Christine had a chance to inquire who he was

"I am Dominic Bonaire; I have come here in regards of a dear friend of mine"

Christine nodded "Who sir is that?" she asked, sarcasm cutting into her voice slightly.

Dominic grinned "Raoul DeChangy, I am sure you have heard of him"

Christine's voice fell at the mention of her former lover, "Yes I have heard of him".

Dominic nodded "Yes I know for fact you have, he has requested a lunch for both, at your leisure of course"

Christine looked to Nadir, his face was hard as granite, and she knew he didn't approve of Raoul… but she felt horrible for what she had done to him. She looked down at the ground; he surely didn't know what had happened to Erik. She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of Erik.

"I don't know" she informed Dominic, "I fear I am not myself"

He smiled, making Christine feel incredibly uncomfortable "Yes of course, he shall call again".

With that the man bowed and made his way out the door, the servant quickly opening the door for him.

Nadir was first to speak "I do not like that man"

Christine nodded; "I agree, but perhaps it is just his demeanor" she stopped and thought for a moment "He was calling for Raoul".

Nadir snorted "I take it you don't know how I feel about him as well?"

Christine sighed, feeling fresh tears fall. Instantly Nadir's face left its granite demeanor and changed to the soft man Christine knew him to be.

"Christine, please don't cry" he said while bringing her into a hug.

Maryanne ran down the stairs accompanied by Meg, both had been listening to the exchange between Christine and the red haired man. Both girls made their way into the embrace between Nadir and Christine. They had seen their friend change drastically, and feared her health.

"I just want Erik" Christine told all of them between her sobs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She does not seem willing to go to lunch with you"

Dominic was sitting in Raoul DeChangy's study, starring into the flames. He glanced over at his now friend, he was clenching his hands together.

"It has been two weeks" Raoul informed the man

Dominic nodded "She wears a ring"

Raoul looked up at the man "A ring?" he sighed and looked down "This will take some work"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next couple of weeks Christine received flowers and other such delights from Raoul, every time asking her if she would see him. After she received a fine necklace she gave into lunch with him.

Today she was getting ready for her lunch arrangement with Raoul. A carriage would be arriving for her in the next ten minutes or so. She straightened her dress, wondering why she felt nervous. Maryanne called for her a moment later and she descended the stairs. Standing in the foyer was Raoul; he was holding a bouquet of roses. _Red roses…._ Christine began to tear up, and tried desperately to hold back her tears. She only wanted to do this once and it get it over with.

"Christine, you look lovely!" Raoul smiled as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

She smiled "Thank you Raoul, it is good to see you again"

Nadir saw them off and they made idle chat on their way to lunch.

Raoul finally asked the question Christine was dreading

"Where is your phantom, Christine?"

Christine looked down, wondering how to answer this question.

"He is away on business" she lied, hoping that Raoul wouldn't be able to notice.

Raoul smiled "Business? Is that what he does?"

Christine looked down "Yes" and looked around the carriage as a thought suddenly came to her "How did you know where we lived?"

She noticed Raoul's face pale for a moment. He shook it off and smiled "I have my ways dearest; a name like mine helps me find what I'm looking for".

"I am what you were looking for then?" Christine asked, her tone turning bitter.

"Christine, after all that happened I just wanted to see you" he paused as he looked out the window "I wanted to wish you the best of luck between you and the phantom"

"Erik" Christine corrected him "My _Fiancée's_ name is Erik".

Raoul looked down at the ring "Yes… of course"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papa!"

A little boy came running from the river; he was stricken withfear at the sight he had just seen.

A older looking man emerged from her house, he had blonde fading hair and a warm heart. His son, at only eight years old was always down by the river, looking for something to bring home to his father.

"What is it Christopher?" he asked, as his son came barreling into his arms.

"The river, there's something down there" he told her, pointing in the direction that he had just come from.

"My boy, it's nothing, let's go back inside" he looked to the sky "It's going to rain soon".

The boy tugged frantically at his arm "Please! You have to come see".

He sighed, He never hear the end of it if he didn't "Alright, let me see".

He smiled as he pulled her toward the river, his legs going as fast as they possibly could. Once down at the river his smile faded as he pointed at a lump on the riverbed. The man's face dropped… was that a man? He ran over to the lump and realized it was a man, a badly hurt man with a severely scared face. He leaned down, the man was breathing.

"Christopher! Run and get the shaman! This man is hurt!"


	14. Chapter 14

"How badly is he hurt?"

An aged shaman stood over the fevered man that had been found. He ran a hand through his thinning gray hair, his wrinkles bunched together in worry.

"Who ever did this to him expected him to die" the shaman explained. He looked at the man again, watching as his chest labored. The man opened his mouth to speak when the shriek of an eight year old was heard.

"Papa!" the child known as Christopher ran into the building that housed all three. The boy's father, Jacob greeted him with a slight hug before turning back to the injured man.

Christopher starred at the man on the table; he was wrapped in several blankets, attempting to keep his body warm. The boy ran his eyes over the injured man, stopping at the right side of his face. It didn't seem as his abductors had done this to him, although a fresh cut damaged the already scarred skin.

"What's going to happen to him?" Christopher inquired, hoping for the best of news possible.

His father frowned for a moment, thinking of a good explanation for his son.

"He's hurt Christopher"

Christopher nodded and looked to the shaman for help. The shaman smiled at the young boy, he was such a thoughtful boy and the older man enjoyed his company. The elder man turned to Jacob.

"We will continue to care for this man, only time can tell" he looked at the ceiling "Someone needs to stay with him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine lay in her bed, fresh tears falling. Her lunch with Raoul was now two hours over and she still shuddered from his presence. It seemed like he knew something, knew to much. She didn't want him to know Erik was….

She began to cry harder, the harsh reality of the fact hitting her. He wasn't coming back… and she didn't want anyone else. She would **never** want anyone else. She thought back to their conversation at lunch.

"_So business you say your phantom… eh Erik does?" Raoul had asked a knowing look across his face._

"_Yes business, I am sorry he was not here for you to see today". Christine looked down, fresh tears forming._

"_You're crying Christine?" Raoul asked, almost in disbelief_

"_No… no it's nothing, I need to go home Raoul"._

Raoul had taken her back to the manor, as she was leaving he told her one last thing.

"_If it doesn't work, remember I'm always here" he looked down "I'm pretty sure you'll realize that"._

He had shut the door and driven off, leaving Christine baffled and crying. Did he know? Was she so transparent that he saw her grief? A knock on her door brought Christine out of her thoughts.

"Christine?" Meg's voice sounded through the door as she opened it slightly. Christine sat up and beckoned her friend to come in, but not before noticing she held something in her hand.

"Hey Meg" she beckoned at her friends hand "What do you have?"

Meg shifted her feet uncomfortably "Not good news"

Christine felt her heart drop

"C-can I see?"

Meg held out the parchment. With shaking hands Christine grabbed the letter.

_Mademoiselle,_

_It is with deepest sympathy that I express my news. The body of the man Erik Destler was found this morning at riverside. Time of death is uncertain, but the act of death was purely accidental. Deepest regards._

Christine's hand fell, the parchment falling to the floor. He was dead… her angel… dead.

Tears fell hard as Christine fell into her friend's arms.

"I had hoped" she whispered into her friends shoulder.

Meg held her close, letting her friend pour her soul out.

"We all did Christine, but look… Raoul He..."

Meg was cut off by Christine violently pulling away

"I will NEVER love Raoul!" she sobbed as she felt suddenly dizzy "I will never love again"

Christine starred at the note that had fallen onto the ground and fell faint, her eyes closing as she thought of her lover… gone from this world forever. Christine faintly heard Meg call for Nadir and passed into the realm of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shaman's attitude brightened as he observed his patient today. He breathing was steady, and he hoped he would come out of his coma soon. It had been a week since he had found this man, and the man had been in an uneasy rest since he had arrived. He made a reviving stew for the man and walked over to feed him through tube.

The shaman turned at the sound of his name and saw Christopher had come to visit again.

"How is he today sir?" the boy inquired.

The shaman smiled, today he could receive good news, and "It seems our unconscious friend is breathing much better".

Christopher looked over to the man, his smile fading as he observed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It seems our unconscious friend is breathing much better"._

Who was unconscious? Erik stirred lightly, a horrible pain coming from his head. He grunted as he attempted to sit up, not having yet opened his eyes. What was he laying on?

He cringed and grunted some more when he felt a force push him back down gently on to hard bed.

"You shouldn't move, you may have a concussion"

A voice cut through the haziness that was his surroundings. A concussion? He couldn't have a concussion he was….

A thought hit him as he violently sat up, pain wracking his body. He observed his surroundings, a wooden hut, an older man and a little boy. Did he know these people? He felt for his mask, it wasn't there, but the right side of his face was covered with a bandage. The older man rushed toward Erik again.

"You must rest".

Erik's throat felt dry as he attempted to speak "I-I was attacked"

The older man nodded "Yes, you were" he stopped "I am the shaman of this town, and this boy is Christopher".

Erik nodded and lay back down, the pain becoming unbearable "Where am I?"

"Twenty miles south of Paris, a town known as Jovaire" the shaman informed him.

Twenty miles south? Erik's head ached and begged for sleep as he thought of his surroundings; his home was almost 40 miles **north **of Paris.

"Christine" Erik whispered, and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir paced up and down the hall, the parchment in his hand. Maryanne stood at one side, attempting to calm the restless Persian. They had both been summoned into Christine's room by a very scared Meg. Christine had fallen into a deep sleep, overcome by grief. He had stayed be her side until he noticed the note, fallen and forgotten on the floor. He read the note and instantly saddened….

Until… he noticed the letter was not signed.

No mortuary would leave a letter unsigned, no one would leave the letter unsigned… unless.

"It's a fake letter"

**Wooo! **

**Two updates in one day… well sorta It's 2am here. I am incredibly bored, so it's a good time to update! It snowed and I'm locked in my house… boo.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellloo all! Thanks for the great reviews. **

**-AesSedia**

Nadir stopped his pacing and looked at Maryanne, his gaze cutting deep into her.

"It's a fake letter" he repeated, more to himself than to her. He resumed his pacing as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Why would someone send a fake letter"?

Nadir turned and looked at the questioning maid. He ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to come out with a reasonable answer.

"I'm not sure" he told her. He stopped pacing when he felt her hand fall lightly on his arm. He turned to the fading red head, her blue green eyes glistening with fear and worry.

"Can you make sure Nadir?" she asked her voice low and timid.

Nadir ran a finger down the maid's jaw, his intense stare boring into hers.

"Anything for you, Maryanne" he said in a low voice.

Both turned at a slight cough coming from Meg. She stood in the corner, a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you something"

Nadir nodded, motioning for her to continue.

Meg looked down at the ground, "Christine is gone".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine ran farther into the woods, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be away from the house, away from the world of pain she felt lying in her bed. She needed to breathe and clear her head. She had snuck out through the back passage way that Erik had taken her through countless times and now she was in the snow covered woods looking for solitude.

She saw a clearing ahead and sighed in relief. As she neared she saw someone was already there. She was still technically on Erik's land, and seeing a person in his woods confused her. She continued to walk forward, expecting it to be a stable boy out for a little fun, until she saw a sharp green jacket. She stopped, she knew who's jacket that was…. She hoped the man hadn't seen her as she turned back around.

"It's not safe to travel in the woods by yourself beautiful"

Christine cringed at the sound of the man's voice.

Turning slowly she met his gaze; he was propped up against a tree nibbling at an apple.

"This is my Fiancée's land; I should be asking why you are here". She told him, her voice quivering slightly.

He nodded and approached her slowly, tossing the apple into the snow. "Yes, if I were you I'd be asking the same question".

As he neared her, Christine backed her steps, not knowing whether she should run or scream for help. She looked around frantically; she had gone out to deep in the woods for anyone to hear her. She thought for a brief moment about running, but tossed it away. If this man wanted something from her, he would be able to catch her.

"What do you want" she asked her voice apparent with fear.

He chuckled menacingly, his gaze traveling down her body. At that Christine crossed her arms across her chest, feeling suddenly very exposed.

"You don't have to do that" he said while walking closer to her.

"I-I need to be going". She told him while turning to leave.

He stopped her but grabbing her shoulder harshly, "I don't think so" he told her, his hot breath seeping into her ear.

She managed to scream before a filthy hand covered her mouth, "Scream again and I can assure you it will be your last". He stopped as he ran a hand through her hair "You're incredibly beautiful, no wonder the Vicomte wanted that monster dead".

Christine's eyes widened, tears beginning to flow as she struggled to free herself from the man. He laughed, holding her tightly against him. He turned her toward him, "That's right sweetie, your little phantom is dead". Christine stilled, the shock hitting her… had Raoul?

The man laughed again, "To bad he's not man enough".

He grabbed her harshly, his hands taking free roam around her body, " Oh yes, to bad hes's not man enough" He leaned down close, brushing his lips against her ear as he told her,"Your coming home with me beautiful".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine?"

The shaman rushed over to the awakening man, "You have awakened, and I was worried about you".

Erik sat up on the hard bed, his head aching again, but not as badly as before.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked the older man standing in front of him.

The shaman smiled, "Since the last time you woke up?"

Erik nodded, not really remembering waking up to begin with… although he did remember this man.

"Three days". The man replied a look of concern on his face as he studied Erik's head.

Erik shook his head slightly, not wanting to feel the god awful pain return.

The shaman walked over to a sizzling pot above the fire, "Hungry?"

Erik thought for a moment, "I'm starving actually" he said with a light smile.

The shaman chuckled, "Of course you are, I was hoping that you would be".

The man produced two bowls and filled both. He walked back over to Erik and handed him one of the bowls. The shaman then went and sat across from him.

After a moment the shaman spoke, "Can you remember anything that happened?"

Erik sat his bowl down, thinking hard about the question given to him. He remembered slight but he knew it was better than nothing.

"I remember my fiancée" he began "She had been sleeping and I left her a note explaining I was going on a short walk". He took another sip of the stew the shaman had given him.

"I remember going out to the woods". He stopped as he tried to recall his memory.

"I remember a rose, a beautiful flower that I wanted to present to my fiancée when I returned"

The shaman motioned for him to continue as Erik pondered his mind.

"I can remember the scent of snow filling my nostrils, and feeling extremely cold". He rubbed his arm "I must have been knocked down from behind". Erik ran a hand unconsciously behind his head.

"Your head injury was made to be fatal, and would have been had we not found you". The shaman informed him. "You lost a lot of blood, but whoever did this to you did not know enough about head trauma". He stopped as he took another sip "Although you are lucky where they hit you".

Erik frowned; he didn't think he was lucky at all.

The shaman turned at the sound of the door opening, another older man came in accompanied by a woman and a small boy. Erik recognized the boy, but could not recall from where.

The shaman greeted them, "Jacob, as you can see our fallen man is awake".

Jacob nodded and sat at the small table in the room.

The little boy on the other hand approached Erik, his gaze never leaving his face.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked timidly.

Erik looked at the boy; he couldn't be any older than ten. Erik smiled lightly; never would he have thought a child would want to approach him. He nodded to the delight of the boy. The boy made his place beside him and sat quietly as the shaman gave Jacob and the woman bowls of stew.

Erik noticed the boy's shirt, it was a vibrant shade of green…_Green?_

"Green" Erik announced.

The shaman turned to look at the man who had just announced a color like it was a detail that no one knew of.

Jacob furrowed his brow, "Green?"

Erik sighed, "My attacker, he wore green"

The shaman was asking him questions, but Erik wasn't listening. He was re-playing the details over in his mind. Images from the night he was attacked coming back to him.

"_Is he dead?"_

"_He's not, just knocked out cold"_

Erik frowned, he seemed to recognize the first voice, but he couldn't think from where.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To claim what is rightfully mine"_.

Erik knew these pieces of conversation were not in order, but it was all he could remember. What was rightfully his?

_Either way you choose, he has to win…._

Whose voice plagued his mind? He thought for a moment before realization set in.

"Fop" he said out loud, more to himself than to the rest of the group.

He stood for the first time since being there, his legs visibly shaking, threatening to give him.

"I need to return home" he told the shaman.

The shaman began to speak but was cut off by Erik, "Now I need to go home now". He looked the man in the eyes, "My fiancée, I believe she is in danger".

The shaman nodded and ordered Jacob to retrieve fresh clothes, food and a carriage.

"You are not well enough to travel" he informed Erik.

Erik sat back on the bed, he was beginning to feel dizzy from the prolonged state of standing.

"Your probably right, but I- Christine, she needs me".

The shaman nodded, "I am sure she does" he observed Erik's head, "I will travel with you, as will Jacob, you need to rest fully for this trip".

Erik nodded relucantly, he knew he wouldn't be able to make this trip on his own.

"Thank you".

The shaman nodded and made preparations. This was going to be a long trip


	16. Chapter 16

"A Punjab lasso"

Erik sat quite still in the carriage as he ended his explanation of his days in Persia. The shaman gawked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I have heard of such an instrument before, but I didn't know anyone used them".

Erik growled as the carriage hit a bump, causing his head to ache again, "Well yes, It's not easily made" he rubbed his head as the carriage hit another bump "I became a professional at it though".

The shaman nodded, not knowing entirely what to say. Erik Destler was not your usual man. He glanced at the right side of the man's covered face, wondering what had happened to him to cause such scarring. Erik seemed to read his mind.

"I was born with a deformity" he explained, running a hand absentmindedly down his face. He sighed, "I'm not one to usually talk about it…. But I am sure you have already seen it, and I owe you so much for your kindness".

The shaman brushed him away, "It is what any man would have done". He looked out the window, "We should be arriving sometime soon".

Erik nodded; they had been traveling for four days, and they had been the most uncomfortable four days of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You told me I'd have her in my bed already, and I see not a sign of Christine Daae!"

Dominic Bonaire laughed inside, so little did the Vicomte know.

"It takes time Raoul, don't worry she will be pleasing you soon".

Dominic departed the DeChangny manor and headed to his own. He took a liking to the tiny singer and wasn't willing to give her up. He laughed out loud to himself, the Vicomte would never place his wealthy hands on her. Christine Daae was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madam?"

The small maid that had been checking on Christine for the past couple of days entered the room she was occupying. Christine looked up, tear streaked eyes glaring at the maid in front of her. Dominic had bruised and weakened her in his attempts to take what he wanted.

"I don't want anything" Christine informed her in an icy tone.

The maid shook her head, "No but it seems someone wants you". She stepped to the side as Dominic entered the room. She shuddered as the maid left the room, closing the door.

"What do you want" She spat at him.

Dominic laughed, "Oh I could tell you what I want, and that shall be very soon". He eyed her body to the disgust of Christine, "Or perhaps now?"

Christine let out a fear stricken sob, clutching her body closer to her.

Dominic joined her on the small bed, "What's wrong beautiful?" He ran a hand down her slim waist, stopping just above the area that made her a woman.

Christine knew not to struggle; Dominic had threatened her life and had seemed close to taking it more than once. Bruises adorned her small body, all an ugly shade of purple. The only satisfaction she received was the black eye and stitches that adorned his. She was a strong woman and was not going to stop… until he threatened not only her life, but the Giry family as well.

He slipped a hand under her skirt, his hand grabbing her porcelain skin as he made his way up her thighs.

"Please…" Christine pleaded, she was weak…. Weak and broken.

"Please that you want it?" Dominic said as he thrust a painful finger inside her.

"No!" Christine pushed him away and scrambled off the bed. He got up quickly and pushed her violently against the wall, "I will kill you". He informed her.

She spat in his face, "It would be well worth it, I would be joined with Erik if I were dead".

Dominic laughed, "Then perhaps I won't give you the satisfaction of death…. I'll give you something better".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik nearly jumped from the carriage as it pulled slowly into his drive; he walked quickly to the front steps and entered the main foyer.

"Nadir!" Erik shouted in the empty hall, no one seemed to be at home. Where was everyone?

The shaman rushed in after Erik, "You crazy fool! You're going to tire yourself running in the condition you are".

Erik half nodded as he searched frantically around the house. He made his way up to his bedroom first, hoping to see his love lying in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear someone?"

Maryanne stopped as she listened. Both women were taking a short walk through the rose garden, hoping the sweet fragrance would clear their minds of worry. Several days had passed since Nadir and half the staff of servants had gone on a search for Christine. No word had been sent and both females were becoming extremely worried.

"I think so… perhaps Nadir?" Meg said while walking back toward the house.

Maryanne perked up, "Perhaps he has Christine!"

Meg ran ahead of the maid, hoping for any sign of the Persian. Turning the corner she ran head strong into a man dressed in robes. Both fell on the ground, gawking at the situation.

Meg pointed at him as she scooted backwards on the floor. "Who are you?"

The man shook his head, "I am a shaman, who are you?"

Meg didn't answer his question, as she gazed at the figure behind him.

Maryanne came in shortly and dropped flowers she was holding from outside.

There behind the fallen shaman stood a confused, angry and tired looking Erik.

"Erik?" Meg asked meekly, wondering if her fall on the ground had been harder than expected.

Erik nodded as he helped the shaman to his feet.

Maryanne shrieked as both women ran over and embraced him, "We thought you were dead!"

Erik hugged both females close to him, letting them gawk and cry as they saw their fallen hero come back from the dead.

After a moment, both females separated themselves from him. Erik was the first to speak.

"Where is Christine?" he asked, worry filling his eyes.

Maryanne looked down for a moment when she heard the front door slam close.

Erik turned to see a surprised and haggard looking Nadir.

"I have not slept enough". Nadir informed the servant next to him.

"Nadir" Erik said in a friendly tone.

"H-How is this possible?" he asked, slowly approaching his friend.

Erik nodded at the man standing aside him, "A shaman Nadir, I have been spared".

Nadir laughed as he embraced his friend, "I thought I'd never see your frown again".

Erik laughed for the first time since his accident, "Well you have always been the cause of my frowning".

Nadir laughed for a moment more before his smile dropped, "I wouldn't be here now Erik if it weren't for you".

Erik scrunched his brow in confusion, "How so?"

Nadir continued, "I tracked your carriage, hoping it would lead me on to some information, it greatly surprised me when it showed up here".

"Continue" Erik urged.

"Erik… Christine is missing".

Anger crossed Erik's face as he felt his legs begin to weaken; Nadir steadied his friend with the help of the shaman.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"She was distraught at the thought of your death. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep… all she could do was cry".

Erik nodded, feeling his own tears well in his eyes.

"She fled one night for a walk I am sure, but she has not returned… I fear she is in danger".

"As do I" Erik informed the Persian, "I believe that…**_fop_** of a boy had something to do with this".

Erik rubbed his head, "My attacker wore green… does that mean anything to you?"

Nadir stood still for a moment contemplating his question. "Raoul's man…"

"I fear Christine's life is at stake" Erik spoke while walking quickly to his quarters, Nadir followed not knowing what his friend intended to do.

Erik walked over to his desk and pulled out a larger box.

Nadir smiled as he realized what it was. Erik looked over as his friend as he took the object out of the box "Punjab" he said simply, along with a look in his eyes informing the Persian that the promise of death was coming soon for who ever harmed Christine.

**I hope you guys are enjoying! Please review! **

**-AesSedia**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. It took me a while to word it like I wanted… and I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it. But hey, it's my birthday:P Thanks for the great reviews!**

**-AesSedia**

Christine huddled into the dark corner of her small room. She looked up occasionally from the position she was in when she heard the slightest noise. A knock sounded on her door, and she pushed herself farther into the corner, hoping that whoever it was would go away.

"Christineee" Dominic called out to her in a teasing tone.

He went to the handle and attempted to open the door, seeing that it was locked he raised his voice slightly at the freighted girl in the room.

"Christine, you know locking yourself in your room isn't helping you any".

Christine shivered and wondered if she should unlock the door. He continued knocking, each knock becoming louder than the other.

"Christine open the door!" he yelled finally, his patience shot out the window.

Christine cringed as she heard the sound of wood cracking; he was breaking down the door. She ran over to the door and opened it before he could continue, not wanting to loose the only barrier she had between her and this insane man.

He smiled at her when she opened the door, "Your in trouble" he informed her.

He took her hand and led her to the bed, reaching the bed he pushed her down and commanded she stay put. Christine cried into the pillow as his hand once more made the descent up her legs. Once he near her womanhood he began his probing of her once more, hoping that he could pleasure her.

"Don't you like that Christine?"

Christine noticed the hint of desperation in his voice as he continued to painfully invade her. She knew he wanted to prove himself better than Raoul… even better than Erik. Christine lay there, drowning in her tears. She knew she shouldn't do what she was thinking, but she did.

Dominic stumbled back from the bed, holding his chin with both hands. He brought his hands away from his face and noticed blood on both. Christine smiled to herself; the kick to his jaw had proved right.

"Do you want me to take you Christine?" he spat some blood onto the carpeted floor, "I will take you and then kill you… and there is nothing you can do". He laughed as he moved toward her, unbuttoning the trousers of his pants, "This will take some time".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik starred at the looming manor before him; the DeChangy manor. He knew if he wanted answers he would begin by killing the fop… well not right away, but he would kill the fop if he didn't give him the right answers. Nadir motioned for him to come as they made there way closer.

Once inside the safety of the gates, Erik and Nadir accompanied by the Shaman and Jacob made their way to the front door. Knowing they wouldn't be using the front door as intended, Erik opted to knock first. An elderly man opened the door and peered at them.

"It is quite late and the master of the house has retired" he told the group.

"Yes I am sure he has" Erik pushed the door away from the man and silenced him with a threat from his Punjab lasso.

"Mutter one word sir and I will tighten this knot".

The old man seemed to understand as the rest of the group made their way inside. Erik dragged the little man by his side and asked him to point out the master's quarters. With a shaking finger the man pointed to the stairs.

"Which room" Erik hissed.

"T-Third one on the l-left"

Erik snapped the Punjab all the while releasing the man. Nadir ordered the shaman to silence him as he accompanied Erik up the stairs.

Raoul DeChangy leapt from his chair as the front door to his chambers was kicked to the ground. He strained his eyes as he attempted to see in the dark room, and saw two figures walking across the splintered and cracked door. Nadir was first to spot him as the Vicomte made a mad dash to the window.

"Erik, the window!"

Erik didn't hesitate, throwing his Punjab, it landed squarely around the Vicomte's neck. He pulled the noose tightly, but still making sure not to break his rich neck in half.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome" Erik said in a mocking tone.

Raoul starred at the man he thought was dead; his eyes were bulging with fear… and a lack of oxygen. Erik loosened the nose some so he could ask some questions.

"Y-You!" Raoul chocked out, the noose leaving a bright red ring around his neck.

Erik frowned at the man as he tightened the noose again, momentarily gagging the Vicomte.

Erik starred at the man coldly, "Oh yes" Erik sneered, "It is me".

Erik snapped the Punjab harshly bringing the Vicomte to his knees.

"I want answers, and I want them now" He tightened the Punjab slightly, "You mislead me with any information and this rope will snap your neck in half".

The Vicomte seemed to nod as he tried frantically to loosen the straining knot.

"Where is Christine" Erik asked.

The Vicomte looked at Erik for a moment, not really knowing the answer his self.

"I-I'm not sure"

Erik starred at the man for a moment, hadn't he just warned him about misleading information? He grasped the rope tightly when Nadir stopped him.

"He's telling the truth Erik"

Erik stopped and looked at his Persian friend, not knowing what to think of the situation.

Nadir looked at the man struggling for air, he knew the Vicomte was not aware of Christine's whereabouts, but he was sure of his Hench man.

"Where is the man in the green coat?" Nadir asked

Raoul looked confused for a moment, "Dominic?"

Erik pulled the lasso tight again, "The man you ordered to kill me!"

Fear crossed the Vicomte's face "He lives only ten miles south of here… the Bonaire residence".

Erik smiled, "You will take us there".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There had never been a more awkward group; Nadir sat next to a lassoed Vicomte in the small carriage they had borrowed from the shaman. Erik still held the Punjab and was giving Raoul death stares from across the cabin. The shaman on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the ride.

A knock sounded on the roof as Jacob informed them of a nearing home. Erik was the first to jump from the cabin, dragging the boy behind him.

"His home I presume?"

Raoul nodded and Erik dismissed him to Jacob.

"Make sure he doesn't leave" he informed the man.

Jacob nodded and took the Punjab from Erik's hand. Erik looked at the Vicomte one last time, "Don't think you're getting off so easy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't" Christine pleaded as Dominic began removing her clothes.

Dominic laughed as he pushed her violently onto the bed, "Don't you worry sweetheart, and I'll take good care of you".

"She doesn't need taking care of, she already has it".

Christine gasped as she heard that voice…. _his voice._


	18. Chapter 18

Dominic didn't have a chance to respond as Erik cracked the second Punjab Lasso that he carried with him. With a violent tug, Erik dragged the man off of his unclothed, scared and shaking fiancée.

Dominic choked and made wheezing noises as Erik pulled him up to look at him in the face.

Erik noticed the look of fear that crossed the red heads face as he realized who had captured him in the lasso. The Punjab Lasso; being made of cat gut was extremely uncomfortable around the red haired man's neck and Erik was taking great enjoyment of watching the man gasp for air.

Erik laughed deeply, "Did you think you could really kill me?"

The man's eyes widened with fear at Erik's words. Meanwhile, Nadir stood behind watching with grave interest at the power of the Punjab lasso.

Erik glanced at the shivering form of Christine on the near by bed, she was sobbing quite loudly and grasping her body.

"Death is too good for a man like you". Erik pulled the Punjab tightly and snapped the man's neck in half. Christine shrieked as the lifeless body of Dominic fell to the ground. Erik bent down and retrieved his lasso from around the man's neck before making his way over to the bed.

Christine was shivering uncontrollably as Erik neared her, his half mask gleaming menacingly in the light. He noticed her nude form and took off his jacket, wrapping her gently in it.

"It's alright Christine, I'm here now". He said while holding her closely against her chest.

She pushed away, fear running through her face "Y-Your not real!".

Erik felt pain strike at his heart until he remembered she thought of him to be dead.

She clutched to the jacket as Erik examined her trembling hands, they were full of bruises and cuts. He frowned and turned to the body on the floor. If he could kill him again he would.

He reached out for Christine to only have her move farther away from him on the bed.

"Please… I don't want to feel pain anymore" She sobbed harder, "I want to be joined with Erik".

Erik stood still for a moment, touched at her words. How could he make her understand that it was really him? She must have been severely scarred to be as scared as she was now.

An idea entered his mind and he began to sing softly to her. Nadir, who was witnessing the sweet exchange decided to give them a moment. He dragged the lifeless body out of the room as Erik began serenading his love.

"_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light… and listen to the music of the night"_

Christine perked up at the familiar words and she listened intently to his words.

"_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before… close your eyes let your spirit start to soar…. And you'll live as you've never lived before"._

He moved closer to her on the bed, taking her hand in his and caressing her cheek lightly.

"_Softly deftly Music shall caress you… hear it… **Feel** it … secretly possess you… Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind in this darkness you know you can not fight… the darkness of the music of the night…. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you want to be!"_

Christine started crying as she knew of his next words. Erik pulled her closer to him and she crawled into his lap crying out of shock and love.

"_Only then can" _He stopped as that emphasis of the words "_**You** belong to **me**"._

Christine looked into the face that she was unsure of, "E-Erik?"

Erik nodded and Christine buried herself into his chest, her body being wracked with sobs. Erik held her for a few moments, the sound of only her sobs filling the air. He never wanted to let her go. He looked down as her as she was looking up at him.

_I love her so much_… he thought to himself.

Christine's eyes seemed to be lost, her body trembling lightly, "Show me it's you".

Erik leaned down and kissed her gently, letting her become adjusted to him again. After a moment she responded and Erik deepened the kiss, his tongue diving into the caverns of her sweet mouth. Christine moaned against his mouth as his hands began their descent down her porcelain skin. After a moment Christine flinched and broke away from the kiss.

Erik looked down at the spot he had just touched and felt tears come to his eyes. Bruises of various colors rained throughout her skin, making his touch unwelcome at the moment.

"H-He hit you?"

Christine nodded and cried once more as she grabbed his chin, "I thought you were dead… I- the pain… you left me".

Erik held her tighter as he lifted her chin. He wanted to look into her eyes and ease the pain that had taken place of the once bright and happy Christine.

"No- No Christine, I will **never **leave you".

He kissed her once more, trying to show her how much she meant to him.

"I love you".

Christine suddenly looked dizzy, "Erik I-I…." she seemed to wobble slightly in the grasp of his arms.

She looked into his eyes once more before a veil of black overtook her vision. "I thought you were dead… I-I love..."

She slumped onto his chest as the hardships washed over her. Erik feared her safety for a moment before he realized she had mentally collapsed from exhaustion. He gathered her in his arms, pulling his coat tighter around her body and walked out of the room.

Nadir's patience suddenly turned to worry as he witnessed Erik carrying the limp Christine in his arms.

"Is she alright?"

Erik nodded, "She will be, she doesn't yet believe that I am real" he frowned "She is severely bruised and will require medical attention… Dargora?"

Nadir nodded, "I will be able to assist".

Both men walked out to the carriage and were greeted by the shaman, Jacob and an uncomfortable looking Raoul.

Erik entered the carriage carefully, all the while cradling Christine to his side. Once inside he settled into his seat and pulled Christine into his lap. Nadir informed him that he would be left alone with Christine and the rest of the men would sit on the bench with Jacob. Erik nodded, his head filled with racing thoughts. What was he to do with the fop? The man had asked Dominic to murder him, so shouldn't he get the same treatment? He looked down at Christine's sleeping form.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

He leaned back in his seat, holding his love tighter in his arms as sleep claimed him.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm back to school and it's probably going to be just a little wait in between chapters. College is a pain at times… anyway I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think about the whole way things were put together. Oh and the lyrics are Music of the Night. It's one of my Favorite songs in Phantom… and every time I think about the recent version I remember the sweet exchange between Christine and Erik. I really love that scene. Thanks again guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

"She's been asleep for three days"

Erik ran a hand through his hair as he starred at his Persian friend.

"Yes…" he looked intently at his sleeping fiancée on his bed.

"She'll be alright Erik; this is a lot of trauma for her".

Erik nodded his head, feeling at a loss for words "I'm just so…"

Nadir turned and looked at his friend, "Your scared Erik, it's alright to admit".

Erik nodded as he listened to his friend's words. He was more than scared, he was petrified. What was going to happen to her? He would personally see the fop die a horribly painful death if something happened to her. He frowned; he knew he would have killed the fop by now if it wasn't that he needed information from him. That and he wanted Christine to hear first hand what Raoul had done.

"I love her Nadir"

Nadir nodded and grasped his friends shoulder, "I know you do… and you have no idea how much she loves you".

With that the Persian turned and strode out of the room, shutting the heavy door behind him.

Erik looked around the room, he thought at one point that he'd never see his home again. That didn't bother him though, it was the fact that he thought he would never see Christine again. She had saved him in more ways then one… she was his angel… his savior and the light to the dark abyss that had been known as his life.

He sat at the edge of his bed and took her hand in his. He watched constantly her steady breathing, making sure she was always at a normal pace. He would stay with her until she opened her eyes. He wanted to be the first thing she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she Nadir?"

Maryanne sat with Nadir in the small servant's parlor of Erik's home.

"She is well enough… although it is more Erik I worry about".

Maryanne looked up from her tea cup, "Why is that? Has his head trauma come back?"

Nadir smiled lightly at the woman he was beginning to fall in love with, "No dearest, but he will have a concussion of worry soon enough".

He grabbed her hand and slowly entwined his fingers with her, "Shall you be okay?"

Maryanne smiled as she looked down at their hands, "As long as you stay by me… I will be okay".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain…

It was everywhere, filling her small body with an agony she had never known. Christine sensed that she was on something soft… and warm.

Fear flooded her suddenly as she remembered Dominic. Was she in his chambers? In his bed?

She closed her eyes, willing the pain and the fear to go away, until she remembered a voice in the shadows.

"_Only then can you belong to me"_

She knew that song… she knew that voice.

Erik?

She bolted upright, moaning in agony as sharp pains lassoed her body. She began to tumble forward when strong arms held her back, a whispered hush in her ear telling her quietly to relax. The warmth of his breath tickled her slightly as she was laid back down on the soft bed. She wasn't yet aware of who had pulled her down, it couldn't be Erik… could it?

"Sleep Mon Ange"

She knew that voice!

"Erik?" he voice came out weakly, her throat straining against the words.

His white half mask cut through the dark as he bent down low and kissed her.

She half laughed, half cried when she felt his warm familiar lips kissing her own. She remembered… he had saved her.

Erik deepened the kiss slightly, not wanting to put to much pressure on her weakened form. Christine responded with the intensity that she shouldn't have in her condition. He laughed against her lips out of pure joy. Here he was with his fiancée… kissing her like he always had. It was like nothing had happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by the realization of her small hands roaming his body. She stopped above his man hood and rubbed him slightly.

Erik took a sharp intake of breath.

_NO!_

His mind screamed at him, she was weak and bruised and _incredibly desirable._

"Christine your weak" he informed her.

She sat up slightly, "I remember you saved me… I didn't realize it when I awoke" she stopped "Erik your alive".

He caressed her jaw, "I told you I would never leave you… and I never will".

She smiled as tears ran down her face, "I know that… I love you"

He answered her with a kiss in return, after a moment he once again began to deepen the kiss. He wanted her and **now.** He felt her unbuttoning his shirt… now wasn't the right time. He didn't want to hurt her.

She began to kiss his chest lightly, urging Erik to respond to her.

Erik groaned, he knew he couldn't keep himself at bay for another moment. He let in and grabbed her breast harshly. She squeaked in pain and he pulled away feeling horrible.

She turned his head toward her, "Erik it's alright"

His head nodded in disagreement, "No it's not… I can't bear to hurt you Christine".

She began to speak when he interrupted her, "Look at your body! I let this happen to you… I… Oh Christine".

He bent his head as fresh tears flowed. He would never forgive himself for her injuries.

"Erik, these injuries are my doing… if I hadn't left to swiftly Dominic would have never found me".

"Yes but..."

"No Erik listen to me" she cut him off.

"It is hard for me to accept all that has happened; I thought you were gone for my life forever". She took one of his hands and placed it lightly atop her breast.

He closed his eyes at her warm touch, feeling more love in her contact than he had ever before.

"You are not gone for my life… and I want you to show me how real you really are".

Erik smiled at her words, feeling tears fall once more.

"You will be my wife".

She felt tears form in her own eyes at the heart felt moment… one she would never be able to explain, but one that showed their undying love for each other.

Erik leaned down and kissed her, feeling he get lost in the deep caverns of her mouth. Slowly he lifted her night gown up, being as gentle as possible as to not cause any harm to her.

"Erik..." she moaned against his mouth as his hands came in contact with her thighs.

He wanted nothing more but to cause her pleasure beyond her dreams, but he needed to be slow.

He starred down at his now nude and beautiful angel. He skin was healing slightly from the bruises, but she had never looked more beautiful.

She blushed under his intense glare and pulled him down to rest between her legs.

"I am not shy" she told him with a grin.

He laughed, "I can see that".

Erik began kissing her once more, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he began to wander a hand down to her center. He brushed through the thick curls at her entrance and rubbed her softly.

She arched her back slightly and let out quiet moans.

His straining arousal began to beg for release as Christine's body begged for a harder touch.

He continued to rub her, loving the way her breathing quickened as she neared her release.

She began to fumble with the buttons of his pants, pleading with him to remove his clothes. He did as he was told, allowing her to help him with his pants.

Once his clothing was removed, he began his rubbing once more. Although this time she did a bit of rubbing of her own.

"Ohh… Christine... You are most definitely _not _shy"

She laughed at his words and ran a hand down his shaft. She was mesmerized at the fact that such steel could be cloaked in a velvety softness.

"Yes… Christine"

Erik bent his head and brought once of her hard buds on her breasts into her mouth. Christine stopped her stroking as a gasp of surprise came from her mouth.

Erik continued to rub her and such at her breast, bring the intensity of his hand stronger against her. Christine began to moan and squirm underneath him, wanting nothing more but to him to dive deep inside her.

"Erik… please"

He took her other breast in her mouth, but not before muttering, with a grin on his face, that she would have to wait.

"Wait?" Christine said out loud.

Erik laughed against her breast as she began to moan again. He slipped a finger inside her aching center and teased her slightly.

After a moment she grabbed his face, "Erik please… I want you inside me".

Erik stood still for a moment, trying to keep himself under control.

She didn't get a chance to reply as he buried himself inside her in once quick thrust.

She moaned into his chest and raked her nails lightly down his back. It had been such a long time since she had been with her lover, and nothing felt better than their union.

He stilled for a moment, catching his breathing and mentally screaming at himself to calm down.

Christine began to rock against him, wanting to feel his eager thrusts.

After a moment he began to slowly make love to her, savoring the feeling that he thought he would never have a chance to experience again.

He rocked against her as he felt her legs tighten around his torso.

"Erik…"

He buried his head against the side of her throat, giving her ravenous kisses showing her how much he desired and loved her.

"Your beautiful angel" he whispered into her ear as he resumed his slow love making. He wanted her to feel every detail in their love making. He always wanted her to know what it felt like when two individuals who were in love, felt when they made love.

He began to quicken his pace as he felt her contracting around him, her desire rising.

"You feel amazing" she whispered against his chest, which was slowly starting to become covered in perspiration.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold for to long… for it had been to long.

Christine obviously felt the same as she became close to release.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No… please I want you… more of you".

Erik took that as a signal and quickened his pace even more, letting her feel the length of his body rocking into hers. She grabbed the bed sheets as she felt herself close to her release.

"Erik!"

He lost it when he felt her contract tightly and release, "Christine!"

He spilled his warm seed inside of her, along with his love.

Christine grabbed his chest and pulled him down to her drenched body.

After a moment Erik kissed her, all while still being inside her.

"I love you" she told him against his lips.

"And I will never stop loving you". He said while bringing her into his embrace

"My love is undying".

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Don't worry I will let you know what happens with Raoul! There is still more to come! Please review and once again I am sorry for the wait… college is a pain and all.**

**Eternally yours,**

**AesSedia**


	20. Chapter 20

"You seem to know much about Lady Daae"

"Yes well at one point she was my fiancée"

The Persian sneered at the young mans words, "Yes and now she's another man's fiancée"

Raoul groaned inwardly, "I am aware".

Nadir looked to the ceiling of the room they were in; a study. It was now seldom used by the various servants of Erik's home.

"Well it seems that you have attempted murder on the master of this home". Nadir raised his hands in expression of his point. "It also seems that the same man you tried to kill has been most gracious in keeping you alive".

Raoul swallowed a rather large knot in his throat, "It wasn't me that attempted to kill him".

"Yes but you did the hiring now didn't you?"

Both men turned at the sound of Erik's booming voice. He crossed the room in two strides and came face to face with the Vicomte, who was now currently tied to a fading arm chair.

Nadir turned and looked at his friend, "He doesn't seem to want to get to the point".

Erik nodded, "Kill him now shall I?"

"No!"

Raoul swayed in his chair as he attempted to break through the thick ropes that had kept him bound for the past four days. Always on the watchful eye of Nadir, Raoul was only untied to relieve himself twice a day. His wrists now were an interesting shade of purple, for Erik did not believe any comfort was acceptable for him.

Erik turned and looked at the squirming man, "Tell me Vicomte, have you ever heard of a Punjab lasso?"

Raoul's eyes widened as Erik produced the rope, holding it delicately in his left hand.

Erik continued, "Dominic… a friend?"

Raoul said nothing as he starred at the man in front of him.

"He met his fate with this lasso" Erik unwound the lasso and stretched it out to its full glory.

Raoul glared at Erik, "You killed him because it's in your nature to do so".

Raoul cringed as the lasso came harnessing around his neck, Erik pulling at it slightly.

"Watch your tongue boy, your words means nothing to me now but your death".

Erik held on to the lasso as he paced back and forth, Nadir keeping protective distance between both men.

"Christine, _my_ fiancée"

Raoul snorted, and instantly his face turned to fear, knowing this man could snap his neck in half in a moment's time if he wished it.

"Your hench man… where did you find him?"

Raoul hesitated a moment, but was soon persuaded by the tightening lasso.

"I found him; he had nothing before I found him". He looked down, trying to word himself properly, "He was a stage hand at the opera populaire".

Erik nodded, "Yes of course".

"I-I hired him to take Christine back".

It was Erik's turn to snort, the only reason he was doing this was out of a request from Christine.

"You hired him to kill me… and then to have Christine fall easily back into your arms".

Raoul shifted slightly in the chair, not being able to move much due to the various ropes strapping him. The one he feared most though was around his neck.

"She didn't come back into my arms".

Nadir let out a hoot of laughter causing Erik to smile slightly.

"She would have never come back into your arms".

Nadir now stood beside his friend, wanting nothing more but to put an end to this situation.

Raoul started in, "Christine, where is she?"

Erik growled in anger at the boy tied to the chair, "Recovering from her injuries due to you".

Confusion crossed the Vicomte's face, "What injuries… I never laid a hand on her!"

"You didn't, but Dominic did" Nadir answered solemnly to him.

Raoul sat dumbfounded for a moment, "I fear I don't understand your situation".

Erik starred at the man for a moment and then turned to the Persian. Nadir gave him the same look of confusion, both men wondering the same exact question.

"How do you not understand boy!" Erik paced back and forth across the carpeted floor, causing Raoul to flinch with each step he took.

"Your Hench man… he abused Christine".

Silence took the room for quite some time as Raoul gathered the words in his mind. How could this be? Dominic had sworn to him all she needed was persuasion and she would be back in his arms…

"I have been deceived"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine opened her eyes to the sun streaming in through the open window. Looking to her left, she felt instant panic. Had last night been a dream? She felt the bed and found a small note tucked under the pillow.

She pulled the note out, feeling the roughness of the stark white paper. This situation felt familiar in a way she wished she hadn't known. She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and observed for the first time the fine bruises covering her knuckles and palms.

She gingerly touched a bruise running the length of her knuckles and winced at the sharp pain. This couldn't be a dream, the pain was all to real… but where was Erik?

She hesitated upon opening the note, not sure if she liked notes all that much anymore, when she was interrupted by the opening door.

A beaming Maryanne came in accompanied by Nadir.

Maryanne approached her and sat beside her on the bed, "How are you today mamn?"

Christine smiled, not realizing how much she longed to hear such a simple sentence said to her again.

"I am doing… well I am better".

Nadir chuckled lightly and came closer to her, bending low to kiss her lovingly on the forehead.

"I had feared your safety".

Christine smiled up at the Persian, she truly adored this man. She grasped his hand and squeezed it lightly, "Knowing you were out there looking for me kept me strong".

Nadir laughed, "What if I hadn't?" he teased.

Christine laughed for the first time in ages, "I don't think I'd like you so much".

"Me either" Maryanne piped in.

Nadir laughed and brought both women close in an embrace, "My two favorite females, now what would I do without either of you?"

"Surely you'd rot away"

The group turned at the sound of a female's voice. Standing in the far side of the room stood a stern looking Madam Giry and a tear stricken Meg.

"Meg!"

The blonde burst into tears and ran over to her friend on the bed, "Oh Christine!".

Christine and her cried and hugged for moment, Meg running hands down her face making sure her friend was really next to her in the room.

"Look at your hands!"

Christine nodded in between sniffles, "It's alright Meg".

She broke away from her friend and greeted Madam Giry, "Mamn"

Antoinette Giry starred at the tiny chorus girl for a moment before she bent down low and kissed her on the cheek.

"You have been through so much"

Christine nodded, although Madam Giry spoke lightly, her words had a heart felt affect on them.

The group chatted for a moment more when Meg piped in, "Where is Erik?"

Christine felt her head drop, once again glancing at the note in her hand.

Christine eyes never left the paper as she told Meg that she was not sure of Erik's where abouts. Nadir motioned toward the note that was being held tightly in Christine's bruised hand.

"Something of importance?"

Christine frowned, she wasn't to sure. She was afraid to open any note of a sort, fearing it would be the last piece of parchment that her fiancée would ever write to her.

She had kept the last piece of parchment that Erik had written to her the day he had disappeared, and it had been her hope sake until the day she had received another note. This one informing her of dread… she shuddered at the thought of his loss. He wasn't here at the moment though.

"I'm not sure Nadir"

Christine sighed and conversed with her friends a while longer. After sometime a dull ache returned to her head. At this, the group said their goodbyes and left the room, Nadir being the last to leave, "Don't fret, Erik will be in shortly".

Christine smiled lightly at the Persians mind reading, "Thank you Nadir".

He bowed and left the room, leaving Christine deep in thought to where he fiancée could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Racing up the stairs, Erik almost bombarded Nadir who was descending the stairs.

Nadir caught his arm and gave him a stern look, "Where have you been?"

Erik grinned, "I have been making arrangements".

Nadir thought for a moment the greeted his friend with a smile, "And the Vicomte?"

"Still in the room, he seems to have gone into a fit of depression".

Nadir snorted, "I don't blame him… I told you he had gone stark raving mad".

Erik began to speak when Nadir interrupted him, "What arrangements have you made?"

Erik grinned once again, "Wedding arrangements… my dear friend" he stopped as he thought the words over again in his mind "Wedding arrangements".

**More to come on the Vicomte and of course the wedding!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Christine looked toward the opening door, hoping… more praying that it would be Erik. She wanted to be reassured that this wasn't some sick dream playing a horrible prank on her. Her feelings were rest assured as Erik walked through the door causing Christine to breathe a sigh of relief and burst into tears.

Erik stood dumbfounded for a moment and looked behind him, not knowing if he was the cause of her instant sadness. He walked swiftly over to her on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Christine"

He said he name so softly and with such love that it made Christine cry harder. She buried her face into his chest and grabbed at his shirt wildly.

Erik frowned as he began to murmur into her ear that everything would be alright.

"What's wrong love?"

Christine sniffled and looked into the eyes of her masked lover. Worry and love were shining through his eyes as he ran his hand through her hair, attempting at any way to calm her down.

"Erik-I…" she stopped; she was at a loss for words. She was still so shaken about what Dominic had done to her. She wasn't sure if she should tell Erik that Dominic had… touched her.

She decided it was probably best not to mention these topics to Erik at the moment, she didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was.

"Christine, what's troubling you?"

She sighed; she had told him what had happened last night before they had both gone to bed… but a lot of what she had said wasn't exactly the truth. She watered down the story some to keep Erik at a cool level.

She shook her head and smiled at him through tear clouded eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He couldn't get over how much he loved her. He released her from his kiss and held her closer to his body, never wanting to feel anything else but her fragile body pressed against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine slept for the next couple of days, only waking when Erik would come in with food for her to eat. Her body was still extremely weak, and after a visit from the doctor, Christine and Erik were informed that she should be on bed rest for the next couple of weeks. At first Christine didn't complain, for she was far too weak to care about anything but the pain coming from her muscles. Now several days later, she was beginning to feel restless. She looked around her sun lit room wondering where Erik could be. She had been seeing less and less of him since her incident, and she was beginning to feel discouraged. She propped herself up on her pillows and awaited her usual visit from Maryanne.

On the hour Maryanne came in to see an anxious and bored looking Christine. She walked over to the bed and took Christine's hand in hers.

"Not taking a liking to this bed are you?"

Christine half smiled, "No, not in the least bit". She wriggled under the covers to make a point, "I can't wait anymore". She stopped, "Why is it I never see either Erik or Nadir anymore?"

At the mention of the Persians name Maryanne turned a slight shade of pink. She knew the absence as of late of both men, but she could absolutely not tell Christine.

Christine saw the blush on Maryanne's face and forgot the subject of the men's absence for a moment, "You like him don't you?" she said with a smile on her face.

Maryanne's blush deepened, "I-well I'm not sure".

Christine giggled in delight, "I know it's more than that Maryanne, I've seen the way you two act together!" she squeezed her friends hand in a loving gesture "I am happy for you".

Maryanne smiled at her friend, "He told me he didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't met me".

Christine beamed as her friend gushed more about the mysterious Persian. She couldn't be any happier for her friend. She sighed on the inside; she missed Erik a lot these past few days. The only part of the day she would look forward to was at night when he would slip next to her in the bed they had been sharing since her return and the night of his proposal. She felt the guilt begin to eat at her for not telling Erik about all the horrible things Dominic had done to her.

She shuddered visibly as she remembered his attempts at taking her. He had touched her in sacred places….. If Erik found out…She felt tears beginning to brim at her eyes, would he still want her touch?

She hid her sad demeanor when Maryanne gave her and odd looking. She smiled at her friend as she told her that she would begin lunch and be back shortly. Christine nodded and sighed against the pillows. Erik and Nadir were in Paris as Maryanne explained earlier and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow. Why Erik had failed to mention this to her she wasn't sure. She had convinced Maryanne that she would have a nervous break down if she wasn't informed where Erik was and conned the information out of the maid. Erik was hiding something for her and it was driving her mad. She sighed as she looked out the window; the shining sun was gone, now replaced by dark looming storm clouds promising a heavy storm in the coming hours.

"Great now they'll be stuck in Paris"

She groaned and decided it was time to get out of bed. With Erik being absent she could get away with walking around by herself. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and held on to the post as she began to stand. Her legs wobbled slightly but accepted the weight they were being given, and she made her way toward the door.

She walked out into the hall way, her bare feet making a slight padding noise against the carpeted floor. She wanted to make it down to the kitchen to surprise Maryanne and possibly help her out with the cooking, although the likeliness of that was very slim.

She reached the kitchen door after about five minutes of struggled walking and opened the door. She expected to see Maryanne but was greeted with an empty kitchen instead. Frowning she walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everything seemed to be in the right place, but where was Maryanne?

She let out an oomph as she was slammed against the near by counter quite harshly. She attempted to turn but was kept with her back to her attacker for a moment. Christine began to shake as memories of what had happened washed over her.

"Oh Christine, did they really think they could keep you away from me?"

Christine froze at the sound of that voice. She knew it and all to well….

"Raoul?"

A piercing laugh came from behind her and she shuddered.

"At your service".


	22. Chapter 22

"This can't be possible… Erik had you…"

Raoul moved closer to his former fiancée, "Oh the monster has a name now does he?"

Christine resisted the urge to slap him across the face, mentally realizing that it wouldn't be the smartest of ideas… especially in her weakened state.

He pushed her against the near by counter, blocking her from any way of escape.

"Lovely home Christine, tell me does he collect his money from the widows of the men he kills?"

"Do not speak ill of my fiancée sir" she snarled at him. She looked around the kitchen frantically, searching for any form of Maryanne. She prayed the busty maid would be alright.

"Christine I would advise you watched your tongue, it seems I am the one with the upper hand in this situation".

Christine started hesitantly, "W-Where is Maryanne?"

Raoul raised an eyebrow, "The maid? Tsk Tsk Christine, socializing with a lower class it…"

"Where is she?!"

Raoul grabbed her harshly by the jaw, "That maid of yours is indisposed at the moment"

Christine felt tears well in her eyes, if something had happened to her…

"I've decided that is time for us to depart, leave together and start our life".

Christine pushed his hand away, "You're delusional, and I'll never start a life with you".

He grabbed her wrist harshly and pushed her harder against the counter, "You think this is funny Christine?"

He raised his hand into the air, "You like this home? I can give you anything your heart desires, yet you chose to live with a man that psychotic".

Raoul slapped her harshly across the cheek, the smack resounding in the air, "You dare speak to me in such a manner, and after all I've done for you".

Christine raised a hand to her swollen cheek, "The only thing you've ever done is show me what I _don't_ want".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She'll never expect for my lair to be in perfect condition"

Nadir smiled at his friend that sat alongside him on the bench of the carriage.

"She will be surprised; I never thought we'd get that place in order in time for your wedding".

Erik smiled at the thought of his fiancée, "Do you think she'll enjoy spending her first night as husband and wife in the lair?"

Nadir looked to his friend, "You seem to have memories there".

The masked man frowned, "Well yes, some good some bad…"

He brightened, "The good times are what we'll focus on".

Nadir laughed at his friends attitude, never in his years had he seen Erik talk so animatedly about something. These past few trips had been in restoring his underground lair. The mob's damage hadn't been as badly as suspected, but now after three days work; there was no way for a mob to ever be able to return to his home. Nadir and he had worked on sealing the exits except for one, and now that the job was complete, Erik wanted nothing more but to go home to the arms of his beloved.

"I feel like I haven't seen her in ages".

"Love does that my friend" Nadir replied while clicking his teeth for the horses.

Erik smiled and sat back on the bench, in only a few short hours she would be in his arms, in his bed, waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot and sticky…

What was this feeling?

Maryanne opened her eyes lightly and felt the top of her head… blood?

How did this happ-

"Christine" she whispered weakly.

That man had escaped the room he was confined to. She had been on her way to the kitchen when she had seen him. She turned swiftly and had begun to run back to Christine's room when he had spotted her. She couldn't have done anything and he had knocked her out cold with a hard object.

She looked to her left and saw that it had been small statue, a statue that was now covered in her blood.

She strained her ears hoping for any sound of Christine when she heard her plea for help.

"Raoul no!"

Maryanne struggled to sit up, she wasn't sure if she could do it.

Christine pushed the man away as he began to push her on to the kitchen floor. This couldn't be happening again, especially when she didn't have enough energy to fend him off.

"I deserve you Christine and I shall not be denied it".

"You'll never have me!" she screamed as her head collided with the cold tile floor.

"It seems like there is nothing you can do now".

Christine kicked violently and luckily her foot collided with his shin. He let out a groan and sat back as the pain took over him. Christine grabbed the table leg next to her for support and attempted to slide away. She knew it was pointless to resist, especially since fighting would tire her out anyway… but she would try until she couldn't.

She found her feet and made her way half way out the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain pierce her shoulder. She fell to her knees crying in pain as blood oozed out of her shoulder blade. She turned her head slightly with tears in her eyes and saw Raoul placing a bloody dagger on the table.

"I told you there would be consequences wench, and now you know them".

Christine cried as Raoul brought his hands under her dress and grabbed her breast so sharply that it caused her to cry out.

"I will have you, and nothing you can do will stop me".

"How about me then?"

Raoul didn't have a chance to turn when he fell to the floor after a knocking blow from a certain bloody statue.

Christine cried out and pushed herself away from Raoul's unconscious form.

"Maryanne!"

Maryanne grabbed her hands and pulled her up gently, "Christine I don't think I can make it without your help… we need to get out of here, take a horse".

Christine nodded, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She looked over to Raoul, "He won't be out for to long, let us leave now".

Christine walked Maryanne out to the stables and leaned her against the wall for the time being, after a moment she found a horse and attempted to saddle him up. She knew her time was limited, so she hurriedly and painfully placed the horses' dressings on. She prayed she would be able to steer in her weakened condition. She bent down and ripped a corner of her night gown off. She wrapped her shoulder gently in the make shift bandage and helped Maryanne onto the horse. After a moment she mounted the steed behind Maryanne and grabbed the reins.

She wasn't sure what direction to go in, but she needed to get away from the house.

Oh god where was Erik?

**Ha I'm sorry I know it's a cliffy, but I promise I'll update sooner than this time. College if blah sometimes! My job at the TV station takes a lot of my time as well… but I loves it. Heh anyway please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as he neared the house Erik knew something was wrong. He turned to Nadir, a worried expression crossing his fine brow.

"Nadir" he started. He looked toward the stable houses, where he saw three of the farm hands standing. He turned the carriage swiftly in their direction before going to the front of his home.

"My friend I fear as something is wrong".

Nadir nodded in agreement and dismounted the carriage alongside Erik.

Erik walked swiftly up to the first farm hand. The boy had to be of only twenty years, he had a golden tan on his skin that was adorned with many freckles. His dark brown hair was kept underneath a woolen hat that seemed to have seen better days. On seeing Erik his face turned to a lighter shade of brown.

"Boy, what is the problem" Erik demanded.

The boy shifted his feet and looked at the other two farm hands with him, "Sir it seems we've had a robbery".

Erik raised an eyebrow, "A robbery? Of what kind?"

The boy motioned toward the stables, "Two of our finest horses are missing, and so is the carriage that your lady so fancies". The farmhand stated in his heavy Irish accent.

Nadir was first to speak, "The whereabouts of Miss. Christine Daae?"

"Aye sir, I presume she is in the house along side Miss. Maryanne, I haven't heard a word from the servants in the quarters".

Erik nodded, "Thank you, I shall be back shortly, for now see if you can gather any information from near by villages".

The farmhands nodded and made their way toward the barn. Erik turned back to Nadir, his face gaunt and hallow.

"Something is not right".

Before Nadir had a chance to put his words in, Erik made a dash toward the house. All he wanted was to see Christine safe and sound in the bed… he knew he didn't have to worry about Raoul, for he had been taken into custody the day prior to Erik and Nadir's departure.

Erik stopped as he reached the house and made his way inside, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Nadir! Come quick!"

He followed the shards of what seemed to be glass across the room and into the kitchen.

Blood…

It was everywhere. Erik stopped and took in a deep breath, praying to god this wasn't Christine's blood.

Nadir ran in next to him and gasped slightly, "Christine and Maryanne… where are the servants?"

Erik shook his head in disbelief, "I-I'm not sure".

He bolted from the room and ran up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with her, all the while shouting her name. He reached their bedroom and found nothing, but continued to search frantically through the other rooms.

He opened the third room and gasped in shock, there on the floor and on the bed, where the rest of his housing staff. Gashes and bruises lined the bodies of his staff, and each was equally joined in being bound and gagged to wherever they were sitting.

Erik ran swiftly to the first maid, all while shouting for Nadir. He untied her hands and took the gag from her quivering mouth. She gasped for air and threw her arms around Erik's muscular form as fresh tears ran from her eyes. Erik only hugged her back, knowing his staff had most likely thought this would be their end.

Erik shushed the crying maid as Nadir untied the rest of the servants.

The maid, known as Betsy shook with fear as she managed to blurt out words to Erik, "He-He sir!"

Erik sat back, "Relax, now tell me who did this?"

Betsy's tears fell in streams as she attempted to tell him, "Him sir! There were twenty men! All here for one purpose!".

Another maid popped into the conversation, she seeming calmer than the hysterical maid in front of Erik.

"Sir, men did this to us" she stopped and looked around at the rest of the shaking staff, "All of us… and we do not know why".

Erik frowned, "What men… I don't fully understand".

Betsy stammered, "Th-the man with the red hair sir…like the very fires of hell".

Red hair… no it couldn't be. He had put an end to that mans life as it was… unless he was missing something?

"Twins"

Nadir interrupted Erik's thoughts.

Erik looked up at the Persian, "Your not serious…Nadir?"

Nadir shook his head, "I've seen it done before… if it's the man with the fire hair then he has deceived us all".

Erik looked at the floor, "Does this have to do with Raoul?"

Nadir shook his head once more, "We, my friend, we were set up".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You shouldn't have run Christine".

Christine looked up from the position she was in. where was she? The walls were damp, the air was cold and it was so dark…

"Erik…?"

A laugh pierced the darkness, "Oh no my dear" the voice stopped as he approached the small dancer "Not even close".

Christine looked up and gasped at the man in front of her. it couldn't be…

"I watched you die…"

Dominic Bonaire smiled a grim smile, "No my dear" he chuckled menacingly "You watched my brother die".

"Oh god…" Christine whispered.

She didn't remember much, all she knew was that she had gone out in the carriage with Maryanne. They had ridden for sometime when they saw one of the police carriages in front of them. Relief had taken over her body and she had ran to the bench of the carriage… she remembered an immense pain and now she was here.

"You know Christine; your fiancée really is a fool".

Christine snarled, "You don't even know him".

"Oh but I do… when the Vicomte was taken to your residence, my plan was in full swing, I wanted you to think you had your victory when all along you had nothing".

Christine frowned and she looked up, "You speak nonsense".

Dominic smiled, "I speak truth, I knew that monster of yours wouldn't kill the Vicomte. Out of respect for you of course, so he called the police… a call that was easily disrupted."

He walked around the room as he continued, "It's funny you know, what you can acquire from the junk collectors… who knew that they would have an old carriage laying around, one that can easily be turned into something that resembles protection… but really means your fate".

Christine gaped as she realized who the police in the carriage really were, "That was you?"

Dominic turned swiftly, "Not only did you fall for our scheme, although you were an unexpected run off… so did your fiancée".

He walked toward her, "Did you know Erik turned Raoul into the police, and that they were to meet at a secluded location for your benefit?"

Christine nodded in confusion.

"When Erik turned Raoul into the police… he was turning him into me".

Christine gasped, "That's how Raoul got into the house then?"

Dominic nodded, "Oh yes, but little did he know he was retrieving you for me…"

Christine huddled farther into the corner as Dominic continued his story, "Oh yes we were in disguise, we took Raoul right under his nose and he never had a clue. Although Raoul is no longer needed".

"Where is he?" Christine demanded.

"Oh Christine" Dominic said as he sat on his haunches, "Your Vicomte is dead".

He laughed as Christine shook in fear and sobs, "and now you belong all to me".

**Tell me what you think! Sorry for the wait.**

**-AesSedia**


	24. Chapter 24

Christine shook her head in disbelief as she sat on the small cot Dominic had provided for her. It had been hours since she had heard anything from him or the servants. How was this possible?

"A twin?" she whispered to herself. How was it possible that she had been so easily deceived? She was tired of letting him take such easy advantage of her, she wasn't weak… just scared. Erik had tried to hard… she knew he would never forgive himself for this. But how was he to know? How had everything fit so easily…?

"Unless…" Christine thought for a moment, the only explanation she had was some one giving Dominic inside information.

She thought to the various staff, she knew them all personally, but to let a man like Dominic Bonaire into her life…. The servant would have to be close to her.

She sighed as she heard the slight off key melodic call of Dominic sing songing her name. She wouldn't give in so easily to him, she needed to have a backbone against this man and do her best to keep him off of her.

Dominic looked at her on the bed and snarled in disgust, he walked swiftly over to her and yanked her roughly by the arm, "Come, you should see this".

Christine squirmed out of his grasp, "I can walk on my own".

Dominic grabbed her hand harshly, "Not while I'm around".

He led her out of the room and down the damp hallway, the light from the candles on the wall casting an eerie glow. Somehow this seemed so familiar, it reminded her faintly of the catacombs under the opera house. Her mind brought her to a better time, when the angel of music would sing in her head and Erik was a mysterious figure that she loved passionately.

_Oh Erik…_

How she did love him so. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of the brilliance of him. His music and his love radiated through his sole. She wanted nothing more than to be out of this hell hole and back into the arms of the man she loved so.

She opened her eyes when she felt Dominic stop walking.

She examined the small room they were in, it was elegantly decorated. On the far side of the room sat a familiar person….

"Maryanne!"

Christine attempted to rush over to her fallen friend but was stopped by Dominic's harsh hand.

"So easily Christine?"

Christine frowned at his words, "What do you mean".

Maryanne's eyes bulged and she attempted to stand from the restraining sitting position she was in. the ropes on her hands were to tight, and the dry blood on her forehead warned her not to try herself to quickly.

"C-Christine… don't believe him"

Maryanne's voice came out in a cracked whisper, the seriousness of her injury causing her to strain her words.

Christine turned swiftly to Dominic, "What does she mean?"

Dominic bitterly laughed, "How else do you think I was able to get the information on your whereabouts?"

Christine's hand flew over her heart, "You can't be serious…can you?"

Dominic strode over to Maryanne, wiping the dried pieces of blood with a dry cloth he kept in his coat, "Of course I'm serious".

Maryanne shook her head, tears freely flowing, "No… Christine".

Fear wracked her body; this is exactly what she had been thinking earlier… how else it would have been possible. She looked at her drained friend; it seemed she was telling the truth… why would she believe a man like Dominic anyway?

"I don't believe you" Christine told Dominic boldly.

He laughed as he watched the flames crackle in the fireplace on the other side of the room. He said nothing as he began to walk toward hers, pulling an object out of his pocket. It appeared to be a letter, and he handed it to Christine.

Christine looked at Dominic with tear stricken eyes, "What is this?"

He nodded toward the letter, "Read it for yourself and find out".

Christine's hands shook as she looked down at the piece of paper she was holding, she unfolded it gently and read the first couple lines.

They were her plans, what she had done on what day, what she was doing in a few days… everything!

She crumpled the paper and closed her eyes, "Where did you get this?"

Dominic pointed to Maryanne, "From your trustworthy maid".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik walked through his home, contemplating his next decision. He knew who had Christine… but he didn't know where. He gazed over the part of his home that had been wrecked during the ransack and bloody fight that had happened earlier… but he wasn't sure between who. Nadir was now pacing the kitchen, trying to re act what had happened earlier.

He had been in the kitchen quite some time when he yelled for Erik.

Erik ran in to observe Nadir in an odd position, his friend looked up at him and beckoned him to his side.

"Look Erik, I must show you".

Nadir than began to reenact what had happened, "I think this was in the middle… the blood in the living room is hard is a different color, giving bacteria some time to spread".

He moved swiftly across the kitchen, "That would mean… who ever it was in the living room… was struck" he picked up half of the statue head that he had brought into the kitchen for observation, "With this object".

Erik cringed at the blood on the statue… he prayed it wasn't Christine's. If it was… he knew the ultimate pay back. One he had learned very well when he still lived in Persia.

"Nadir, you figure this out… I am going to retrieve my Punjab".

Nadir nodded and went back to observing the kitchen.

Mad thoughts raced through Erik's mind… he no longer was going to sit in this house hoping his fiancée was alive. He was going to kill the next man who looked at him wrong… if _anything_ was wrong with his angel… they would pay. A long and painful death. Erik half smiled to himself… how long had it been since he had experienced the joy in killing someone out of revenge. He had given up those days long ago, but Christine was enough to set the fire in him off.

He reached for the door to his music chamber and unlocked it. He stepped into the dark room and his nose was treated with an unfitting smell.

He reached for his kerosene lamp and lit it with the match. Erik tilted his head in both amazement and amusement, there in the corner of the room was a bound, irritated and bleeding Vicomte De Changny.

The Vicomte froze with fear from the odd position he was in. his eyes locked with Erik's knowing death would only come to swiftly.

Erik simply laughed.

**Hello all!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I recently got engaged and wow that's a lot of planning and parties and letters and yeah. My job and college have been tough on me lately, but I finally am about to graduate so yeah! I will have more time to update now. I'm sorry the wait took so long! I'm also sorry if I have disappointed any of you guys with the plot twist… my mind just thinks these random things while I'm writing. I hope you guys are enjoying. Please review! Thank you for your patience!**

**-AesSedia**


	25. Chapter 25

Blood poured down the Vicomte's face…but it didn't matter at the time. His concentration was directed at a very angry, but laughing masked man.

Erik crossed the room in two steps, grabbing Raoul up by his shoulders. The Vicomte shuddered as he realized that this is how he was going to die…in a music room…bleeding.

He groaned at the though and let out a gasp when the man in front of him smiled immensely.

He stuttered as he began to speak, "Y-your happy to see me…are you?"

Erik laughed once more; wiping the tears from his eyes he looked the Vicomte dead on, "My dear Vicomte…I am never happy to see you".

Raoul groaned once more, thinking that the one-ounce of hope he had summoned had bled from his body.

"However" Erik continued, "This one time is an exception"

Raoul brightened, "Is it"?

His hands were around the Vicomte's throat in moments, "Don't believe I've gone soft boy…the only reason I'm not finishing this job…" he stopped as he squeezed the vicomte's throat a little tighter, "Is because you may be the only key to Christine".

He dropped his hands from the Vicomte's neck and strolled over to his piano, idly running his hands along the keys. He closed his eyes and let the echos of his former music fill his ears…back when all had been simple, the opera, Christine. He opened his eyes and sighed at his current reality…he just wanted her back in his arms, her warm embrace…nothing more.

Raoul rubbed his neck where Erik's hands had previously been, "I do know where Dominic keeps his manor…I see you took care of his twin…with no problems"

Erik glared at him; "I could have taken care of both at once, if you hadn't been so obsessive with my fiancée!"

Raoul cringed at the words, but knew they were true…as much as he despised to think so.

"I did not know it was his brother Demetri when you arrived at the manor…but an inside source told him you were alive and searching for her…his brother was a filler, and Dominic told him that he could do whatever he wanted with Christine…Demetri had no idea you were still alive, although Dominic did".

Erik clasped his hands over his head, it did all make sense, "Why does Dominic care…it was for your purposes anyway."

Raoul sighed, having apparently thought the same thing over many a time, "He claims to be in love with her".

Erik roared with anger as he through down the parchment he had idly been running through his fingers, "Love?!" he sat at his piano bench and drummed his fingers into a mindless tune, "he has no right to even make such a claim".

Raoul approached the phantom hesitantly, as he neared the piano bench Erik looked up, and for the first time Erik saw the human inside of the man that was portrayed as a monster.

"I guess I thought the same" Raoul whispered quietly. He walked over to the small bench beside the piano and sat. he looked a ragged mess with his clothes ripped and dried blood starting to crack along his face from where he was talking.

"I never understood why she couldn't sing to me with such passion…she longed for something else…something more" he stopped and wiped a single tear, "Something you gave her…"

Erik looked at the torn Vicomte, feeling slightly odd with the situation

"She was turning from true beauty…or so she sang" the vicomte continued. "I tried to stop her on more than one occasion…and the only reasoning I could give when she accepted you instead of me…was to.." he swallowed as he looked up at the masked man who was staring a hole into him. "It was to kill you…"

Erik idly rubbed his head, "Yeah I noticed".

"I understand that she loves you…and I will help you find her, I love her as well…and I owe it to her"

He looked down once more, "I owe it you as well"

Erik looked down at the piano, almost at shock for what the beaten man in front of him was saying… was he really apologizing?

Erik broke the silence, "This doesn't change anything…but if you and I can work together, we can save the person who has meant the most to us in times we thought impossible".

Raoul smiled weakly, he would help this man…for now he realized just how much their love for each other would never die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maryanne looked up from her small room…she was scared, scared for her and for her mistress. How could she explain that she was only trying to save Christine and Erik?

She closed her eyes as a silent tear ran down, Nadir would never understand…and she didn't know how to make any of them realize that she never meant to hurt them…but protection comes in strange ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello…**

**Yes it's been a while since I've updated, I'm sorry to say so. Anyway, I know it's a short chapter... but I like the note it ended on. **

**Please tell me what you think ******


	26. Chapter 26

Christine felt crushed.

She had, had many friends before... including meg, one who was extremely close to her... but she had never felt the dull knife of betrayal squarley between her shoulder blades.

How could Maryanne do this? Weren't they friends?

She shook her head as she paced the small room. Dominic had left her hours ago, leaving her to her thoughts... the words that her... maid... had betrayed her...

"It's just not possible!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

She wrinkled her nose, not at all pleased with her situation. She wasn't hopeless, and Maryanne wasn't betraying her... right?

Fed up with her feuding mind she stomped to the door and pulled with all her strength.

She let out a small gasp when the door tore open with great strength and hit the wall with a resounding thud.

Cringing from the noise and hoping she hadn't disturbed any unwanted visitors, she poked her head into the damp hallway, and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she was completely alone.

She made her wall down the damp hall, holding on to the slippery wall for comfort... once again the catacombs came into her mind and she walked through. The sound of water trickling down the wall kept her slightly calm, as she struggled to keep her balance on the slick floor...

_Just breath..._

The words floated comfortingly into her mind, and she walked forward... determine to find maryanne and hopefully find a way out, before dominic found her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul flinched as Nadir laced the delicate thread of the stitches he was using to sew up the open wound near the Vicomte's brow.

Although the pain of being stitched up was enough to distract any man, Raoul kept his eye on the pacing masked man.. hoping that he wouldn't suddenly switch out of his generosity mode and kill him right on the spot.

He caught the eye of the notorious phantom of the opera, and looked away quickly... hoping that the man wouldn't be able to read the look of worry that he felt was clearly etched all over his battered face.

"No worries Vicomte, you are of great need to me... I do not plan to dispose of you"

Nadir chuckled lightly, hearing his old friend speak in such tones almost made him want to laugh out loud. He knew his friend could be a ruthless killer, but no one but him and Christine knew the softer side to him... although he was doubtful the Vicomte would ever believe that Erik had that side... especially with the constant cracking of his Punjab lasso.

"A nervous habit?" Nadir gestured toward the cat gut made lasso.

Erik looked down at it for a moment, not having realized he had even been fiddling with it... "are you quite done with the boy's face?" he asked bitterly, wanting a change in subject.

As Erik finished his sentence, he watched a Nadir cut the last of the thread and patted the stitches gently against Raoul's head.

"Yes, I do believe this will heal quite nicely".

Erik grumbled underneath his breath and motioned for Nadir to come and speak in private.

Nadir excused himself from the young Vicomte and walked over to discuss matters with Erik.

Raoul watched in half fascination as the two men conversed quietly. Never he thought would he think that such a man such as the phantom would ever have anything close to a friend... maybe he had misjudged him...

Erik turned swiftly, looking the Vicomte straight on, "It's time for you to keep your end of the baragin"

Raoul nodded, "It is not to far of a ride, we shall be careful to arrive after the sun is set... the darkness will be our ally if we are wanting to get into his manor".

Nadir shrugged, "You don't have to worry about getting into anywhere"

Raoul interjected, "It is guarded lightly..."

Erik broke his sentence with a harsh laugh, "Guards don't affect us boy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine felt half happy with herself, she had been out of her room for quite some time and no one had bothered searching for her...

She stopped before she rounded a corner, hoping that no one would be waiting for her on the other side.

She peered slightly and sighed when she realized she was still alone, she began to round the corner when a fast moving body slammed into her.

She began walking with the body, feeling the warm arm encircling her waist.. she tried turning, hoping that it wasn't dominic and almost cried when she heard the voice of the slimy man.

"You really shouldn't try wandering off my dear... I didn't want to put you down here to begin with, but when I went to retrieve you I was almost hurt to find you were not were I left you"

Christine sighed as she quickened her pace to match his, "and what exactly were you retrieving me for""

He laughed as he walked, and did not say anything for quite sometime.

After a few moments, they reached a small door, he unlatched it and pushed her through gently.

She stifled a scream as she realized what his intentions were...

Hanging on a small hook was a simple white dress with a veil... and in the corner of the room was a crying and battered Maryanne.

Christine rushed forward, her anger subsiding for the maid when she saw the deep gashes in her face and arms...

Christine turned on a point, "What have you done to her!?" she roared.

Dominic gave a smug grin, "Only convinced her to act out my next and final act with you my love"

"Don't you dare call me love.."

He crossed the room quickly, pushing his frail body against hers, he grabbed her roughly and brought his lips greedily down on hers.

She let out screams of protests and pushed against him... but even for his smaller frail size, he had a great advantage of strength over her.

After he broke their one sided kiss, he pushed her roughly toward the cowering maid.

"You'll learn soon enough not to defy my Christine.."

He turned his attention to Maryanne, "You see to it that she is ready for our wedding... if she is not ready in one hour..." he stopped as he turned to Christine, "I'll kill her Christine... you will marry me".

**Sorry for the long update!**

**I kept getting e-mails with such great reviews, and I knew I needed to update.. I'm real sorry it has taken so long!**

**Please review, let me know how you feel!**

**-AesSedia**


End file.
